Beast of a Hero
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: A male takeover mage happened to be out walking that night. When he heard the blast, he glanced up and knew who lived there. "Lucy," he whispered to the night air. Before taking off towards the fiery inferno. Elfman/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wanted to try a Lucy/Elfman relationship, after reading a couple of them.

Beast of a Hero

Ch. 1

It happened during the dead of night. While many in Magnolia should be sleeping. A fire erupted at a two-story building near the river that cuts through town. It was the blast that awoke the sleepy town to its danger.

A male takeover mage happened to be out walking that night. When he heard the blast, he glanced up and knew who lived there. "Lucy," he whispered to the night air. Before taking off towards the fiery inferno.

When he stopped before the building. An elderly woman came rushing towards him. "Are you from Fairy Tail?!"

"Yes."

"Please, Lucy is still inside!"

Without so much of bat of an eye. Elfman jumped up towards the second-floor window. Throwing himself into the open hole that was left from the blast. He knew then that it had come from Lucy's apartment. He knew this from Lisanna's visits with Lucy.

"LUCY," he called out. Hoping that she would hear him. "COME ON, LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Elf…," he heard a scratchy voice coming from near the door. That would lead out of the apartment.

He jumped over the flames as he was making his way towards her. He saw her lying on the floor. Staying as far away from the smoke as possible. He picked her up and made his way out of the building, seeing that everything around them was going up in flames.

Just as he was going out the blown out window, he was stopped by a form shaped flame. He couldn't believe his eyes. Before he was an image that he knew too well. A dragon.

"Natsu," he growled softly. "I know his handy work, anywhere." He pulled Lucy into his arms, hoping that he would use his body to protect her from any more harm. He ran and jumped out of the building and land near the edge of the water, gasping for air.

"Lucy," called the elder woman from before. She came rushing towards the two figures that came out of the burning building. "Oh Lucy, what didn't that mangrual done now?"

Elfman glanced towards the woman with sorrow in his eyes. "Did...Natus do...all this?" He was trying to talk but ended up coughing up a bit of smoke while he was doing it.

"The pink-haired fire starter? Then yes, I'm talking about HIM." The woman shook her head. She glanced towards the building with sorrow in her eyes. "I was going to tell my tenants that the building was be bought by a few people...that want to put a mall here." She closed her eyes. "I guess things happen...but I didn't want it to happen like this."

He could tell that the woman wasn't angry, not by any means. She sounded more worried. Worried for all those that are out of a place to live. She was more angry about Natsu causing a mess that shouldn't really have happened. He was going to have to deal with everything...at least later.

Elfman sighed, "So...she'll be needing a new place." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Even after all...this." He couldn't think of anything else. Other than getting Lucy to somewhere safe.

He had gotten to his feet again, bringing Lucy up towards his shoulder. Wanting to be able to hear her breath, while he was moving her away from the burning building. Once she was secured to one of his massive arms, he started walking away.

"Where are you taking her," asked the elder woman.

"Somewhere she can rest… It's not manly to have a woman next to so much smoke." He had a chuckle at his own wisdom. He glanced down at the blonde woman on his arm. "My family will keep you safe, Lucy. I'll keep that Fire Dragon Slayer away from you…"

As Elfman was walking through town. He knew not to take Lucy to the guild. There was no way he was going to allow Natsu anywhere near her. He was going to take her to the house. Where he knew that his two sisters will do anything to help her…

After a bit of walking across town. He noticed a lot of people had glanced towards him. Seeing that he was one of the mages from Fairy Tail, none had stopped him. He really didn't know how he felt about that...just relieved that was getting to his house without being stopped.

As soon as he found himself at the edge of town, he opened the door to a two-story building. He called out, "MIRA!" He knew that his sisters were home since he had seen them go to bed. Before he had gone off for a walk. "HELP!"

This caused the effect that he was hoping for. Two sets of feet were running down the stairs towards them. Knowing that they were coming to the living room, where he was.

Two sets of gasps were heard before Mira spoke out. "Lucy!" She came running towards him with a hand raised in her mouth. She then glanced towards him with worried eyes. "What happened?"

Elfman glanced up towards his older sister with anger in his eyes. "Natsu burned down her apartment building…"

Lisanna's eyes teared up before growling, "He wouldn't do this…"

"I know what I saw, Lisanna." Elfman was trying to control his anger with his younger sister. But he had to be strict he was going to make his point clear. "I saw a dragon in the flame…" He shook his head. "You and I know that it is Natsu's signature when it comes to his magic."

Mira sighed, "We're going to have to keep our eyes open then." She glanced at Elfman's arm and saw Lucy struggling for air. "Come, take her upstairs to my bedroom. She's going to need a bath…"

Elfman gulped but did what his older sister had asked. He headed up the stairs, while Mira followed right after him.

"I'm going to get Wendy," called Lisanna before she made for the door. "She would want to be here, knowing how much she cares for Lucy."

"Do that," answered Mira. "Tell her we'll be putting her in a cool bath."

"Will do," before the door opened and closed again.

"I just hope she doesn't run off to Natsu…," stated Elfman with anger in his harsh voice.

"We'll protect her, Elf." He walked down the hall towards his sister's bedroom. Once inside, he waited for Mira to get into her ensuite bathroom and started on the bathwater. "Bring her in here."

Elfman took a deep breath before doing what he was told. Once inside he glanced around to see what he should do. "I just wish her...maid spirit was here to help."

A flash of light came upon them. A woman in a maid outfit with pink hair gave a sad smile. "I heard you...call." She glanced at the blonde in the male's arm. "Oh princess…" The maid took the blonde out of his arm, "I'll take care of her...until Wendy shows up."

"Thank you, Virgo." Mira gave a small smile before leading Elfman out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "She'll wash Lucy up."

"I'm...glad that one of her spirits came," he gave a sad smile. He closed his eyes as he found a seat in of the chairs in his sister's room. "Oh, Mira...if I wasn't out walking…"

"We would have lost her," teared Mira. "I...I kind of had a feeling…" She shook her head but gave a smile. "What made you go for a walk, little brother?"

He sighed, leaning his head on one of his hands. As his elbow was on his knee. "I...just couldn't sleep. I think my...beasts were restless. So I decided to go for a walk. Hoping that they would calm down after a breath of fresh air."

"But Natsu," she shook her head. Causing her long locks of white hair to whip around. "I would never imagine he would do this...to his best friend." Tears leaked out of her eyes. "And here I thought that they would have a love...interest with one another."

"Mira," growled Elfman, as he shook his head. "I really don't think that is her best interest." He glanced towards the window. "No...what she needs is a man that can be...gentle. But also know when a real hero can be in her life."

Mira's soft smile came to her. "You know...if you weren't so focused on Evergreen. I would say that you would be the one for our, Lucy."

He sighed, "I have been starting to have second thoughts on Ever…" He shook his head, chuckling. "All she's interested is for someone to be on the other end of her fan."

The older woman chuckled. "Yeah, she tends to do that…" Her eyes glowed as her eyes went towards the bathroom door. "What's going to happen to Lucy, now?"

"Don't know," Elfman stated with a sigh that left his lips. "She will be needing to find another place to live. Since a mall would be built where the apartment was at."

"Oh dear," the elder sister gasped. "Well," she gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe she could live here...at least until she found another place."

Elfman glared, "I don't mind sleeping in the living room." He growled softly, as other things ran through his head. "I think for her safety. She should live here and stay away from Team Natsu…"

Mira gave Elfman a thoughtful glance. "Well…," she shook her head. "What about your nightmares? I mean...you do have issues with those."

"Fine," he glared towards his hands. "I guess I can become...Lucy's teddy bear. Since someone needs to keep an ear on her. Not knowing what else I can do to help…"

"You have helped," stated Mira as she made her way to him. She kneeled, grabbing his hand in both of hers. "You have done more for her...you _saved_ her life."

"Mira," he groaned. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears. ' _What's making me feel this way…? I've never felt this way towards anyone...before. Not even towards Ever…'_

When he opened his eyes, he saw the sad look coming from his sister. "I...may be...feeling something…." He shook his head. Trying to clear it from...wanting to understand.

"Does this have anything to do with Lucy," asked Mira with a slight hope in her voice.

"I…"

The front door opened from downstairs as a set of feet came rushing towards them before the door slammed. As the set of feet came rushing up the stairs. They knew it was Wendy since they sounded small. Sure enough, a flash of wild blue hair rushed past them before going to the bathroom.

A moment later Lisanna came into the room, struggling for air. "Wow...who knew she was fast."

Then a couple of cats with wings came flying into the room. "Where's Lushy," the blue one moved around the room in a frantic. "Is SHE alright?!"

"Happy," Mira gave a tone that made him listen. "Lucy...is in the bathroom."

"Oh," the blue cat sighed before landing on the floor. "Thank goodness…" Tears leaked out of his eyes. "I can't imagine...Natsu harming Lushy!"

The white cat landed next to him with a stern look in her eyes. "Well; I for one, believed that it was bound to happen."

"Carla," gasped Happy with sorrow in his voice. "Natsu has never harmed anyone...at least towards his friends before!" He shook his head. "If it's true…," tears leaking out even more. "Then I'll leave him," he growled, "no one should harm her. Not when she's always been nice...to us!"

Carla closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. "Then what, Tomcat?" She looked into the blue cat's eyes and saw nothing but pain. "You want to give up everything...to be her partner," she asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded with determination in his eyes. "That is what I'll do...I have been working with Lushy for years. Keeping her out of trouble, even saved her from being harmed." He glanced towards the two siblings in the room. "...except for today…"

Elfman sighed, "You didn't know that Natsu would do this, Happy." He shook his mop of white hair. "I don't think anyone knew that he would do this."

Happy cried, "I knew…"

"WHAT," gasped everyone in the room.

"What do you mean, Happy," asked Lisanna with worry in her voice.

"He would always go to her apartment," Happy disclosed. "Sneak into her bed, even when she told him not too. Lately, I would hear him complain… Saying, that if she did it again...she would be...sorry."

"This changes everything," stated Elfman with a heated look in his eyes. "She's going to stay here," he growled. Letting everyone know that he wasn't going to budge. "She'll be sleeping with me…" He glanced away, not wanting to see what everyone was thinking.

Happy smiled sadly, "Thanks for saving her, Elfman."

After a few more minutes of waiting in Mira's big bedroom. Wendy came out with a sad look on her face. "Well, Lucy will be fine. She just needs a lot of rest and for someone to watch her breathing. She took in a lot of smoke…"

Mira smiled, "We knew that it may come to that conclusion...we already have someone to do that…"

Wendy smiled, "That's good." She gave a great yawn. "I'm going home...and try to get some sleep."

Lisanna smiled, "I'll walk you home, Wendy."

"Thanks." Then the two, plus the white flying cat had left the bedroom.

A moment later the maid spirit came out, carrying Lucy in her arms. "The princess is all healed and clean." Elfman had gotten out of the chair was sitting in and walked over to them. He took Lucy out of the maid's arms with a sad smile. "She'll be alright, Sir Elfman."

He gave a small nod before the maid flashed out of Earthland. He turned towards Mira with a sad smile, "I'll see you in the morning, sis."

"Goodnight," she called after him.

Elfman carried Lucy down the hall towards his room. With Happy following right behind them. Once in his room, he climbed into his bed and placed Lucy on his chest. Where he would be able to hear her breath. Happy came up and laid next to Lucy, next to her side.

Elfman chuckled darkly, as he saw Lucy and Happy cuddling up together with him. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had the most knockout woman of the guild sleeping with him. Along with the most annoying cat of the guild, but who cares. ' _I dreamt of Lucy sleeping next to me, but I have dreamt of her being healthy when it happens. Then again, who really hasn't dreamed about Lucy, other than the other girls that are.'_

"Man," he whispered to the dark room. "Am I a lucky man…"

Lucy mumbled, "Elf..thanks…"

"Anytime, Lucy." The massive man smiled, as he closed his eyes. "Anytime."

As the night wore on, Elfman woke himself up a couple of times when he couldn't hear Lucy breath. He had given her a light shake and it was enough to hear her breath again. She hadn't moved much, except for moving her ear to cover his heart. Which made him enjoy the image.

When morning had come, Mira came into the room. She saw the three figures cuddling up with one another. "Where is my camera," she asked with a giggle. "This is such a wonderful picture."

Elfman grumbled, "Mira." He took a deep breath. "Some of us hadn't slept well…"

"Oh," she walked closer towards the bed with a worried look. "What happened?"

"She stopped breathing a few times," stated Elfman. He picked Lucy and Happy up, where he moved them onto the bed. Before he was able to move towards his closet. "It sure scared me to wake up that is for sure."

"I'm sorry, Elfman." Mira glanced towards the two sleeping figures on her big brother's massive bed. "What is Happy's excuse for sleeping?"

He chuckled softly from inside the closet. "He kept waking himself up, to see if Lucy was breathing. Whenever I did shake Lucy, he would stay up for about thirty minutes before falling back to sleep." Once he found his clothes and put them on. "He really does care about her…"

When he left the closet, he wore a pair of white pants and a green muscle shirt. He glanced back at the sleeping woman in his bed. "We should take her to the guild?"

Mira sighed, "As much as I think we should stay here for the day." Her eyes teared up for a moment, fearful of what life was going to be like for Lucy. "But you're right, we need to let the guild know…"

Elfman glanced at the outfit of what Lucy was wearing. "I don't think she would want to go the guild...looking like that."

Mira gasped as she noticed for the first time. "I didn't realize that Virgo put her in lingerie…" She giggled as she glanced towards Elfman, seeing him blush. "I'll go and see what I have to help her change into. Why don't you get breakfast ready?"

"Yeah," he gulped before picking up Happy. "I'll just bring him with me. We don't want a perverted cat, do we?"

Mira giggled, "No, we don't."

"Ah," grumbled Happy, who barely had his eyes open. "There is nothing that she has that I haven't...seen before. Thanks to Natsu...burning her clothes off."

Elfman growled, "Do you know if that was deliberate or not?" He was not happy with what he was learning.

"It is," giggled Happy. Then all of sudden he stopped. He looked like he remembered something. "I hate him. If I see him again, it'll be too soon."

Elfman grumbled, "You and me both, Happy." He glanced over towards Mira. "Call if you need help, Mira."

"Will do!"

Elfman carried Happy downstairs to the kitchen. Where he placed the cat on the kitchen table. Before he brought out a lot of things and started cooking.

"Elfman," asked Happy. When he heard a mumble for him to continue. "You do liiiike, Lucy?" He wasn't being his high pitch self like he liked to do with Lucy or even Natsu. He was just curious.

The massive man stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. "I might…"

Happy gave a sad smile. "When I was hatched, Lisanna had gotten me to call her, Mom and Natsu, Dad." He shook his head. "I really don't think that anymore. I think Lucy has been my mom in a lot of ways. Without having her trying to tell me to do it, I just feel like she is…" His tears leaked out of his eyes. "I mean, I will always care about Lisanna. But she doesn't need a son to save her like...Lucy needs."

"Why are you tell me all this, Happy?" Elfman was beside himself. He knew that Lisanna had a deep relationship with Natsu and Happy when they were all young. But to hear Happy like this, he was almost fearful. ' _It must because I care for Lisanna like a loving brother should…'_

Happy sighed, "I guess it's because I don't like how Lucy has been treated." He gave a sad glance towards the muscle man before him. "I mean...she really needs heroes in her life...to prevent all the bad stuff from happening to her." He glanced towards the stairs. "I mean...remember Phantom Lord, her father...now Natsu. What's next, what else will come after her and bring her down?"

Elfman gave a sad smile. "You know...for a blue cat you thought of everything." He gave a hollow chuckle as he started making something out of things that he had. "How about this...between the two of us. I think we can keep Lucy safe."

Happy gave a giggle. "Since I see Lucy as my Mom, will you be my 'Manly' Dad?"

Elfman stopped what he was doing and placed everything down. Before facing Happy with a raised eyebrow. Then after thinking it over, a loud laugh escaped his mouth. Causing everyone within the house to jump up out of their skin with the amount of laughter that was heard. "WOW, Happy!" He laughed some more. "I really didn't see that coming…!"

After a few moments had passed, Lisanna came rushing downstairs with a worried look on her face. While Mira came down with Lucy at her side, as she was helping the blonde. "What's going on down here," exclaimed Mira.

Elfman glanced up with a worried look on his face. "Lucy," he rushed towards the girls and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen table before placing her in a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore...tired...weak," she gasped as she was trying to breathe. Everything hurt, even her lugs. She remembered him coming to her apartment and picking her up. After that, not much.

When she woke up to find Mira helping her to get into a sundress. She found out through the barmaid that she didn't have a place to live and she knew had done it. When she was going through a lot of dark thoughts for a pink-haired wizard. They had heard a massive laugh coming from downstairs.

It was when they saw Elfman laughing about something that would assume that Happy had said to him. Now that she was sitting in the kitchen with him in it. ' _I never realized that his blue eyes were...so...wow.'_

Happy came up to Lucy with sorrow in his eyes. "Lucy…"

The blonde opened her arms and it came rushing to her, was the blue blur of a cat. She felt him wrapping his little arms around her neck. Which was the first time he has done that. Since he liked to put himself in between her boobs.

She rubbed her finger through his fur. "Oh, Happy." Lucy took a deep breath. "Something tells me...you want nothing to do with him."

"I don't Lushy," he weld at her. Trying to hold onto her even more. "He is no longer my Daddy, my Dragon Slayer, or my partner…" He took a deep breath. "For now on...your my Mom and partner."

Lisanna gasped for a moment before placing a finger to her chin in thought. "You know Happy...I think I'm happy for you."

"You are Lisanna," the blue cat asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes," she gave a great big smile. "But I must ask, what caused Elf to laugh like he did?"

"Oh," Happy glanced towards Elfman, who was blushing. "I asked him that since I see Lucy has my Mom, would it make him be my 'Manly' Dad?"

This caused the two sisters to giggle and laugh. While Lucy glanced towards Elfman with a blush on her cheeks and her eyelashes to flicker. Seeing as Elfman was also having a hard time, with her in the room.

"Well, Happy," giggled Lisanna. "I'm happy to see that you're turning your life around." She giggled some more before her smile broke through. "I think Elf would make a really great Dad."

"Hu," grumbled Elfman. He looked very uneasy when he heard his younger sister. ' _'What is she saying?'_ Then he glanced towards Lucy and noticed the sundress. Which was a light blue with silver edging. Making her beautiful to his eyes.

"Well, you did take good care of us, big brother." Lisanna gave a big grin as her blue eyes sparkled. "Stating how manly it is for a man to take care of one's family. It's because of you, I want someone in my life. Someone that you've stated your manly points about."

"She's right you know," smiled Mira. "Your manly wisdom has helped us, in more ways than you've ever realized."

Lucy giggled in her spot. "You know, I've kind of envied you guys. Having this kind of love and support. I have always wanted a brother or a sister…" She glanced away from not wanting to see their pity. "It was one of the reasons I joined Fairy Tail, to experience what family would be like."

"Oh, Lucy," spoke Lisanna with heartwarming tones. "I was the one, who was envy of you."

"Why, Lisanna?"

"Because," she shrugged her shoulders. "Natsu wanted to go on missions with you. You did things with him and Happy. Everyone kept talking about how you fit in, since day one. How...you also brighten the guild...just by your smile."

"Lisanna…," Lucy was having a hard time believing the young mage. A girl, who was close to her age. "Since you been back...Natsu took you on so many missions for three months."

"Yes," the young mage blush. "But he kept talking about you. How it was funny to get you mad because you couldn't get your rent on time. Just so he can do another mission with you."

Elfman growled, causing everyone to jump. "I'm...going to punch him…"

Happy gulped. "I...I don't know if I should add anymore…."

Mira gave a smirk. "A fish for your thoughts….how much you speak depends on what fish…"

Happy pulled himself out of Lucy's arms to give her a sad look. "Sorry, Lucy. Natsu has deliberately burned your clothes on missions. Just so he could he see your lacie things on you…"

"Happy," gasped Lucy softly.

"Natsu has been climbing into your bed, so he….could feel you." The blue cat became sorrow. "Saying…," he quenched his eyes. Seeing that he really didn't want to say anything further. "Saying...it's because of the way you look in your clothes." He glanced away from her. "Your clothes make it hard for him not want to burn them off…"

Lucy gasped, not really knowing what to say. Sure, she wore clothes that she wasn't allowed to wear when she was living with her father. But he never once told her, why. If he had given the time, maybe she wouldn't wear the clothes that she was wearing. ' _Maybe it's a good thing that I need to build up a new wardrobe.'_

Mira gave a small smile. "You...have earned your fish, Happy. I'll make sure that it's the first order I make, today."

"Thanks, Mira."

Lucy glanced towards Lisanna, what she saw made her worry for the younger woman. "Lis, are you alright?"

"Yeah," the short white-haired woman sighed. "I'm just not liking the person, who I had thought I had loved...at one point." She shook her head. "I would never thought that he would have acted like this…"

Elfman grumbled, he was not liking what he was hearing. Sure, Lucy had worn clothes that left...little to the imagination. But it was what made her comfortable. He knew from his sister that he would never voice such things. Knowing that they deserved to express themselves. But seeing the hurt and the pain that Lucy was going through.

After a bit of time. Elfman had placed a lot of food on the table for everyone to dig in. He made a hefty amount of biscuits and gravy, with a side order of hashbrowns for everyone.

"Wow, Elfman! I have to say, this is the best I've eaten, in a long time." Lucy was surprised to see that the only male member of the Strauss family could cook.

"Believe it or not, Lucy. I learned my cooking from my little brother," giggled Mira with a sparkle in her eyes.

They decided after they ate, they would head to the guild. Where they would talk to the master and let him know what they had found out. With the only Fire Dragon Slayer…


	2. Chapter 2

Beast of a Hero

Ch. 2

The Strauss family, along with Lucy and Happy had gone to the guild together. Lucy was in Elfman's arm, carrying her do to her overused lungs from the fire. They knew that it would take days for the smoke to get out of her lungs and bloodstream. She just needs to rest for the most part.

Lucky for them, the day was still early in the day. To where only the master was there, along with Laxus at the bar. Talking over about some paperwork. Since they like to help themselves with the drinks in the early hours before the guild opened.

The two turned to the doors, after hearing them open. It was when they noticed that something was wrong. Seeing that Lucy and Happy were with the take-over mages. Which none of the two had seen before.

"Blondie," Laxus stood up, making his way towards the woman in the other man's arms. "Why do you smell like sulfur and smoke?"

Lucy glanced up towards Elfman with sad eyes. She gave him a nod, before laying her head back on his shoulder.

Elfman took a deep breath before saying, "Natsu destroyed her apartment last night…" It was then he went into detail. On what he had witnessed from the night before. "She's been staying at our place ever since. She's already seen, Wendy…"

Laxus nodded, he turned towards his grandfather. "What do you think gramps…? I for one, think it's about time that we do something about Natsu."

Makarov nodded, "I agree…" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes for a moment. "But I want the guild's intake on what to do...we need the full support on this one."

Elfman sighed, "We should go somewhere, where Lucy could rest before the guild shows up."

"Yes...," Makarov gave a sad look towards the blonde woman. "Go and use my office, she can lay on the couch that I have in there…"

Elfman carried Lucy up the stairs to the first far door, where he knew to be the master's office. When he closed the door behind him. He was a bit worried about leaving Lucy, but he wasn't going to force his presence upon her.

Lucy; who was still in his arms, asked, "Please...stay…"

He knew that he would do that for her. Knowing that he was still worried about her breathing. So he laid down on the couch, where Lucy laid upon him, laying her head against his heart. Like she had done the night before.

Elfman had noticed since Lucy had been...wedge into his life. His beasts have been quite focused on her. They were restless as if they knew that the fire had something to do with her. Then the moment that she was in his arms, all he felt was the overprotective need to be with her. ' _I need to talk to my beasts...about this...feeling that they have...for her.'_

After a few minutes of just hearing her breathe. He was enjoying the soft sounds of where he fighting to close his eyes. But found that he couldn't fight it anymore. Not when his beasts were...quiet for once. Almost being lured by the sound of Lucy.

After a few hours, the door to the master's office had opened. Which caused Elfman to wake up from a start, to see Laxus looming over him. He noticed the Lightning Dragon Slayer's stormy eyes, studying him.

"What," grumbled Elfman. Trying to keep Lucy in place, before sitting up.

The blonde male glared at the man before him. "Enjoyed...your beauty sleep?"

The massive takeover mage laughed, "Like I need any more beauty as it is." He glanced down towards Lucy, who looked like she was waking up. "Sorry to wake up Lucy. But it looks like we are being summoned."

She glanced towards the only Dryer in the room. "Hey, Sparks," her voice sounded raspy. Which neither knew if it was from the smoke or from the sleep.

"Come Blondie…" Laxus' eyes became sad. "The guild has gathered and want to see you...to see that you're alright."

Lucy gave a small nod but laid her head against Elfman's shoulder again. Not really wanting to see everyone...not wanting to see their pity. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours. She has been finding it...comforting that she was enjoying to be in his arms. She just couldn't understand why. She almost believed it was because of her father...who had pushed her away after her mother's death.

She felt the sway of movement as Elfman carried her out of the office. Knowing that he would take her...to where people could see for themselves. How weak she really was. Once she was near where the master was talking to everyone. It was also when she heard gasps and mummers of all the mumbles bellow.

"Bunny Girl," gasped the only person she knew. The one person who had hurt her before was sounding so broken. Just by saying the only nickname that he was allowed to say. "Salamander will pay for this!" His anger comforted her, knowing that the Iron Dragon Slayer was on her side. Even after so many years after Phantom Lord…

"Lulu," gasped her female best friend. Causing Lucy to glance up to see the worried look from the blue-haired bookworm. It was also when she saw the rest of the guild, looking pale for her.

"You didn't know that the guild carried, did you?" Elfman had grumbled softly to her. Even though he knew that the Dragon Slayers would hear. But he really didn't care, she didn't reassurance. "You've been known as the guild's 'light' for so long. You thought it was just a nickname…" He allowed a soft chuckle to leave his lips. "Oh, Lucy. What thoughts have you been thinking?"

Gray yelled from his spot at the table with Erza. "Lucy! Why didn't you come to my place or even Erza's?! You know our doors are always open to you!"

Lucy's eyes glanced towards her teammates, seeing the hurt and the pain in their eyes. "Sorry," she gasped out. Causing her to cough. It was when the guild knew that whatever they were told, was true. "Please...forgive me...but I wasn't...available to talk...much…"

Elfman growled, he had gotten everyone's attention. Seeing his eyes had flashed for them to listen. "Now that you know for yourselves how bad it is." His focus was to everyone that knew that would cause a problem later. "But you can see for yourselves that she's not well enough to talk...just know what you've heard was the truth. I was there to save her life...just know that we almost lost her and be glad that she's still here."

It was then he saw that everyone was calming down. Knowing that what he was saying was sinking in. "Now...I advised that you leave Lucy alone! She needs time to rest...and that means NO stress!" His eyes raked from all over the room. "Do you think your petty fights are going to help her...it's not! For the time being...she will be staying with my families...along with Happy."

"Happy," everyone glanced over towards the blue cat. Who was sitting at the bar, with his head down. Erza made her way towards the cat with sadness in her eyes. "Tell us, Happy."

He glanced up with tears in his eyes. "It's true," his voice high pitched. "Natsu...did this to Lucy! All because he thought he wanted...her!"

"What do you mean," growled Gajeel, as he was walking towards the bar. "Us Dragon Slayers know that Lucy isn't his mate...what's causing him to act this way?"

"That's true," Happy spoke weakly. "Said that no one is his mate...not until he finds Igneel first." He shook his head. "You're right, Lucy isn't his mate."

Gajeel growled, "Just like a little kid…" He glanced towards Lucy with sorrow in his eyes. "If he finds something that he wants and knows it isn't his. He'll take it, to where no one else will have it."

Lucy's tears leaked out of her eyes. She knew after hearing Happy and Lisanna talk that morning about such things. But after hearing it from a Dragon Slayer had made that much real. She leaned back into Elfman. A part of her had wished she hadn't met Natsu...but someone else from Fairy Tail instead.

"Bring her down Elfman…" Gajeel waved for the massive man to come down. "She'll sit in my corner, where it will be quiet. Between the two of us...we can make her comfortable."

"Like hell you're not," Gray spoke up with anger. "She's our teammate...we should be allowed to protect her."

"Enough," gasped Lucy, as she was trying to breathe. It was enough to get everyone's attention. "You weren't there...Gray!" She was coughing as she was trying to breathe. "I need something...more than...you or Erza!" She pushed herself out of Elfman's arms to where she landed on the floor, coughing. Trying to find her air. It was just painful… "NO...more...fighting," she managed to gasp out.

"Lucy," whispered Elfman with worry. He rubbed her back, hoping it would be enough to get her lungs to work again. "You need to calm down." He glanced up towards Gray with heat in his eyes. "As for everyone else...stop causing her stress. She's had enough as it is."

Once he saw that Lucy had stopped coughing as much as she was. He picked her back up and carried her down the stairs to the far corner that Gajeel was talking about. Once he went to get into a seat, he places her between him and Gajeel. But she was leaning onto to him, to where he could wrap an arm around her.

Happy came flying over to their table and sat before Lucy, with sad eyes. Moments later Mira came over with a sad smile. "What would you like, Lucy?"

"Water flavored strawberry and kiwi, please?"

Mira gave a thought, "What about a slushy?"

"I would like that," stated Lucy with a smile. "It might help my throat."

Mira than glanced towards the others.

"Metal," stated Gajeel with his usual gruff.

"Tea," stated Elfman with a smile.

Happy glanced towards Mira with a smile. "Milk."

After Mira left to get the orders. Erza, Gray, and Levy made their way over to the table. Gajeel growled as he had gotten up. "I wasn't kidding about not allowing anyone to sit with her...not until she's well enough to talk."

"Even me, Gajeel," asked Levy with worry in her voice.

"Yes, Shrimp. Even you," he stated with finally in his voice.

Erza gave a deep sigh. She glanced towards Gray with her own authority look. "Gajeel speaks true, Gray. We should give her the time to rest...so she can talk to us on her own." She glanced towards the Iron Dragon Slayer and the male Takeover mage with heat in her eyes. "But if something happens to her, under your watch. Let it be known, you'll be skinned alive." To make her point across, she brought out one of her swords to show them she met business.

The two men nodded their understanding. Before Erza grabbed Gray and Levy with her. Knowing that they would need to be distracted while Lucy was in the guild.

"Thanks, Gajeel," whispered Lucy softly. Knowing that he would be able to hear her.

"Don't think nothin' of it Bunny," he gave her a worried look. He took a deep breath. "I have to ask though...what drove him over the edge?"

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know...I just told him to leave my home." She closed her eyes. "I guess from Happy...this has been going on...for a long time."

"Bunny," Gajeel wanted to get her attention. When he saw her brown eyes on him, he gave her a toothy smile. "I want to claim you as my kin. Which means an honor to us Dragon Slayers, when we find ourselves with those that we want as family."

"You mean," she asked with a smile on her face. "You want me to be...your sister?"

Elfman gave a smile of his own. He knew that the Iron Slayer had some feelings for the Celestial Mage. But was kind of worried about what those feelings were. He was only happy to know that it was only on the sibling side.

"Yeah," the raven-haired mage laughed. "Which will make me, your big bad brother." He chuckled at his own bad joke. "That way, I can scare off all the bad raff of...suitors?"

Lucy laughed, as she was trying to breathe. She was enjoying this side of Gajeel. The side that wanted to protect her. Her eyes sparkled in her enjoyment. "I didn't know you knew about suitors...Gajeel."

"Gihi," he laughed. "I had...some help." He glanced towards Levy. "Don't tell Shrimp, but I have been listening to her as she reads…"

Elfman chuckled as well. "Wow, who knew that the Iron Slayer would learn something." His blue eyes sparkled, as he was showing that he met no harm. "But to be honest...it's manly of you to get Lucy to be your kin, Gajeel."

"Thanks," grumbled the raven-haired male. "But to be honest...I wasn't expecting you to hero away Lucy like you did. Knowing that her teammates would skin anyone alive to do it for them."

"Sadly," stated the Takeover mage with worry in his eyes. "I was just in the right place and right time…" He shook his head. "I didn't see anyone else from Fairy Tail. I just happened to be there for her."

"I'm glad," stated Lucy, Horsley. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." At that moment Mira came back with their orders. After Lucy had taken her drink, she gave a smile. "Thanks, Mira."

"Anytime, Lucy." She glanced around the guild for a moment. "But I think you should do something...outside of the guild." She gave them a worried. "I don't think everyone is pleased to see you...with them."

Lucy nodded, she glanced down towards her drink. "Yeah...I kind of gotten the...point of that." She took another drink of her slushy. "This is helping…"

"I'm glad," Mira then glanced towards Elfman. "Be careful, little brother."

He gave a nod of his own. Before she moved away from the table. Elfman glanced around the guild. "But she has a point...we should leave soon."

Gajeel nodded, "We could go to the lake...which is outside of Magnolia." Lucy's eyes sparkled after hearing about the lake. "We could go there and allow things to blow over."

Lucy was glad that she had at least a couple of people to lean on. She wouldn't know what to do if she had to face it all on her own. As she was finishing her drink, a small blue haired Dragon Slayer came to their table with a happy smile on her face.

"Hi Lucy, how are you feeling today?"

"Hard to breathe, Wendy," stated the blonde woman with a sad smile. "Otherwise, not as much pain as I was...before passing out."

"Oh, that would because of me...I don't know if anyone told you, but I can rushing over last night." She glanced down as she looked, shy and out of place. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more than heal the first, second, and few third-degree burns from last night…"

"I...wow. No one told me that I had burns," stated Lucy with worry in her voice.

Elfman grumbled, "I remember smelling burnt flesh last night. But I didn't think much of it, I was more focused on getting you away from the fire…"

Wendy glanced around, seeing that she looked uncomfortable. "Elfman, can you bring her upstairs? I would like to see how she's healing."

"Sure, no problem. It's manly to help a woman in need," he stated gruffly. As he had gotten out of the chair and picked Lucy up, she lightly whacked him on the shoulder. "Hey, cool it. I didn't mean that you were a helpless damsel or anything...just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Sorry," she gave a sheepish look, as her cheeks became pink. "It's kind of habit I'm going to break since I always hit Natsu all the time. When he makes snide comments…"

"Just remember, I'm not the pink-haired tyrant." Elfman gave a grin, seeing Lucy cuddle next to his shoulder. He carried her up to the infirmary, where he noticed that Gajeel and Laxus had followed them into the room. After he laid Lucy down, he gave both of the males a glare.

Wendy giggled softly, "Don't worry Elfman. I believed that Gajeel had already told you about him wanting to be Lucy's kin, right?" When he nodded, she went on. "Well, the same goes for Laxus and I. We want to form a kinship with Lucy as well. With the added protection of kinship with more than one Dragon Slayer. By law, no other Dragon Slayer could harm her."

"Really," he asked, as he sat in a chair next to Lucy. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Is there anything else I should know…?"

Gajeel chuckled darkly, "I may have some insight about your...beasts."

Elfman saw the glint in his dark red eyes, it nearly made him uncomfortable. "Well, what is it?"

"First, answer some questions for me." When Elfman nodded, Gajeel went on. "On the night of the fire, were your beasts uneasy. Even before you knew about the fire?" Elfman nodded again. "Did those beasts stop becoming uneasy, after you had Bunny in your arms?"

Elfman leaned back in his chair. He knew that everyone was looking at him. He really had to think about the night before. His beasts were very restless before he knew about the fire. Then they became...almost deadly if he had to be honest. Nearly wanted to take over his body...just so they could...save Lucy.

Someone must have flashed in his eyes because Gajeel gave a knowing look. "I thought so…" He chuckled before he glanced towards the other Dragon Slayers in the room. "You two got the same conclusion as I have?"

"I think it's wonderful," stated Wendy with her high-pitched airy giddiness. It caused shivers to run down Elfman's back because he really didn't know what they were on about. "Having a mate is the best thing in life."

"What," gasped Lucy and Elfman, neither one of them knew how to take the information.

Laxus sighed, seeing that he was uncomfortable about explaining the notion to them. "Blondie, you do understand the concept of slayers having mates, don't you?"

"Yes," she gave a sad smile. "It's ingrained into their magic that they took from their dragons. It's the one thing that would keep their magic from going out of hand… Why do you ask?"

Gajeel smirked, "Well, just like us slayers. This big guy here," he waved his hand towards Elfman. "His beasts have a way to be calm as well...labeling you as their mate…."

Lucy, true to her calming nature glanced towards Elfman with a thoughtful look. "All of your forms," her voice asked in agreement sounding way.

He couldn't help it, but smile at her warm-heartfulness that she holds in her hands. "Apparently," he stated softly. He had wondered at one point if these beasts would ever calm down. He never thought about the concept of mates or soulmates. It wasn't because he thought about romance or anything. But because of the dense understanding of beasts in general.

' _I should have done a lot of reading on the beasts I've collected. It would have given me a vast understanding of them...at least.' Elfman mentally shook his head. 'I could have at least as Levy or Freed for help...then just train to understand them. By gaining control over them.' He nearly felt bad about not truly and admire the beasts he had collected. Since their souls are collected into his body to use, whenever he needed them._

Gajeel leaned against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "It looks like we've found a key...to what could end up being the best thing...in all of this." He then glanced towards Laxus with a raised eyebrow. "Before Bunny leaves the room, we should mark her as kin…"

The blonde male nodded, "We should...we don't want another issue with Natsu. At least...not for a while at least." He glanced at the dark-haired male. "Would it through him off?"

"At least for a couple of days," Gajeel glanced out the nearest window. "At least until Bunny is strong enough to face him again.."

Laxus chuckled, "It's a good thing that Mira had asked Freed to rune the house." He chuckled as he shook his head. "She didn't want unwanted guests to come in, whenever they wanted." He gave a thoughtful look. "Freed never told me why she needed it though."

"It was because people were trying to break in," Elfman gave hard glare. "Ever since she had gotten Sorcerer Weekly, we had people breaking in to get someone off of Mira's…" He quivered. "She was angry for days...not liking people just think they rights to her. Just because she had photos in a magazine."

Wendy walked closer to Lucy with a bright smile. "Alright, Lucy. Let's see how well you're healing…" She placed her hands on the blonde woman, allowing her magic to do their work. After a moment, Wendy stepped back lowering her hands. "I'm pleased to note that your burns are all healed, but your lungs are going to be a while. There is nothing I can do to help with that...it will be a few days of you being away from smoke to get them to heal on their own."

The blonde Celestial Mage gave a small smile. "Thanks, Wendy." She pulled herself into a sitting position to face the small slayer. "Don't worry about it. I know that you've done all that you can. But I'm glad that I don't have any burns. I really can't imagine sleeping what that going on as well."

Wendy then glanced towards Elfman with a raised eyebrow. "How has she been sleeping?"

"I had to shake her to get her breathing a few times during the night. Other than that, nothing else to report," Elfman stated calmly. Even though he really didn't feel all that calm. Sure, his beasts weren't acting up, which caused him to feel a bit concerned.

Wendy asked with hope in her eyes, "Are you ready for your kinship, Lucy?"

"What does that imply, can you explain this to me. Since I've never heard that dragons or even slayer claiming anyone as kin before."

Elfman was glad to have Lucy asked that question because he was worried to voice it was a hint of a threat. Since the claim had stirred his beasts, in all the wrong ways. But he knew enough about slayers because of what he'd seen. He just needed to know what he's getting himself into. Knowing that his beasts wouldn't allow Lucy out of his life, not when he knew that she was...in an essence his mate.

Gajeel smiled, "Well if we were to claim a mate…" Elfman's eyes glared towards the raven-haired slayer. Causing him to gulp. "We would have had...exchange fluids to claim a mate, as we bite into your neck or hip. But since we're talking about kinship," he has a shrug. "We'll need to nick your shoulder with one tooth."

"So…," Lucy gave a thoughtful look. After she had gotten over the crude understanding of full mating aspect. "You just need to scratch my shoulder...with one of your teeth. Does that mean you have to drink my blood or something?"

"Just a lick," stated Gajeel with a grin. "Our saliva will heal it…"

"Oh, okay…" She gave a thoughtful look, as she taps her chin with her finger. "What does that do?"

Wendy picked up at that point with a smile. "Our sent is embedded into the scare that we made. Meaning no matter how much you wash or time has passed. Our sent will still be with you. Providing the protection you'll need as you go through life."

"So...this is kind of the concept of blood brothers/sisters. Where one will cut their hand and exchange blood with one another…?"

Laxus smirk, "See, you understand the concept." His stormy eyes flash with a spark of happiness. Which was uncanny to see the Lightning Slayer be so. Since everyone had seen him either serious or grumpy.

Elfman sighed, "Okay. I understand the kinship thing…" Seeing that bright smile on Lucy's face. He wasn't going to deny her want to be such with the three slayers in the room. "But can you...go back to the mate thing?"

Gajeel gave a knowing look, as his eyes darkened. "Well, you heard what Dragon Slayers have to do when claiming a mate?" When Elfman nodded, he looked uncomfortable with all the talk of claiming. "It's the same concept with you...since dragons are another form of beasts. Just more ancient of creatures…"

Elfman shivered, he never had thought in all of his years of living that he would have to act...such crudely. Knowing that he may...have to claim Lucy as his mate. But he knew that he will act manly first. Since he would have to be the one to live with the face. Which means...he'll woo her first and see how it goes from there. Since her presence alone was enough to calm him.

Lucy gave him a small smile. She must have seen his uneasiness since she reached out and took his hand in both of hers. He could feel her pulse on her wrists. It was when that Elfman knew that she was uncomfortable as well. Causing him to have a small smile on his lips, as well.

Wendy gave a small cough, "We should mark you now before you leave. We don't want Natsu to cause any more problems...at least not until you have the energy to talk to him...that is."

Lucy nodded her head, giving them permission to do what they believed was right. It had taken about five minutes, for each slayer to mark Lucy as kin. Because they needed to calm themselves down when the smelled her blood. Which they found out that slayers, just as much as dragons, had found it a...pleasurable thing to experience.

During the whole ordeal, Elfman had to calm his beasts each time. Wanting to knock himself out until the whole thing was over. His beasts had found Lucy's blood to be addicting. Not just because of it being blood, since he's been around so many of them that it never caused a problem before.

It was because of Lucy's unique blood, like spiced vanilla. A heavenly smell of spice of some kind. And seeing the two males having their mouths on her body. It really didn't help him one bit. Even when he knew that all they were don't was making her kin to them.

Once all the kinship marking was done. Elfman rushed towards Lucy and placed her in his arms. Keeping the little woman next to him. Allowing her sent to calm his beasts down. Knowing that none of the Dragon Slayer males had claimed her more than just kin.

Gajeel chuckled darkly, "Don't worry...she's all yours." He glanced towards the other two slayers with a grin. "We're going to take Bunny out of the guild for most of the day. I'm taking them somewhere to relax. She needs time away from stress...just encase Salamander shows up."

Laxus nodded, "Good idea." He gave a thoughtful look. "Where are you taking them?"

"The lake near your house," stated Gajeel with a knowing look. "The one you don't want anyone to come close to. Since it is that close to your house. I was hoping I can use that knowledge to through pink menace off."

The blonde slayer nodded. "Good idea…" He glanced towards the couple for a moment. "Enjoy your time out there...if you want to use the lake again. You can…"

Elfman gave a respectful nod. "Thank...Laxus." He turned away from the Lightning Slayer and followed the Iron Slayer out of the room and the guild. Knowing that he needed to be guided to where he needed to go.

He was only too happy to noticed that no one from the guild had noticed they had left. Except for Mira, there was nothing that gets past her. Even her own little brother.

When the three of them had gotten to the secluded lake. Lucy grabbed her keyring before placing her hand on one of the keys. A moment later, her spirit maid became known. Holding two swim trunks in her hands.

The pink-haired maid gave a cheeky grin before throwing a black swim trunk to Gajeel. Before handing a dark blue one to Elfman. "I'll take care of princess, while the two of you...get dressed." The maid took Lucy out of his arms, making him miss the comfort of having the blonde woman close. She then turned, carrying Lucy from view.

Once everyone was dressed, Vergo had carried Lucy back to the edge of the lake. Where Elfman was waiting for them. It was when he noticed that Lucy was in a one-piece swimsuit, which he had never seen her wear before. It was a midnight blue with specks of white and yellow, which could only mean stars. He took the blonde back to his arms again, before seeing the maid flashed away.

"Come on...princess," purred Elfman in low tones. Even though he knew Gajeel could hear him. But was pleased to see a blush on Lucy's cheeks. "Let's get you to the water."

Gajeel sat in the shadow area of the lake, enjoying a good cool down. While Elfman waded out away from shore, carrying Lucy in his arms. When they had gotten deep enough, he laid Lucy out on the surface before letting her go. After seeing that she could float on her own.

He dived under the water, allowing his beasts' souls to enjoy the calmness of the water. He swam a bit of way before coming back to Lucy. Where swam under her, then flipped onto his back before allowing himself to float to the surface. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Lucy was hovering over his chest as he was floating along below her.

She rolled herself over, to where she was no longer floating but laying on his chest. Almost reminding him of how the slept...the night before. Her brown eyes found his blue ones, seeing her looking at him, was causing him to fight back a purr. He was enjoying her attention that she has on him.

"What's on your mind," he asked in a husky sounding voice. It surprised him, Elfman was never one for such things. It nearly scared him, seeing a different side of himself. Even though, it was also pleasing to know that he had another side of himself.

"What forms do you have?"

Elfman gulped, he didn't know what to say. Other than his sisters, no one has ever asked before. "Why do you want to know," he asked. Fighting back the sense of his insecurities.

"Just want to know…," her eyelashes flickered. "...what kind of beasts...enjoy my company?"

Gajeel, which Elfman could hear laughing. He glanced towards the dark-haired mage towards shore, who was not trying to look at them. Elfman could also see that he was trying not to laugh. It was when he knew it was because of Lucy that was causing him to laugh.

Elfman turned his head to where he focused on Lucy and saw her pout at him. ' _She either knows what she's doing to get what she wants? Or...she's too innocent to know what was doing...to a man.'_ He was fighting off a groan. "Why do you ask?"

The blonde shrugged, "Maybe I want to know my protectors are. At least I know that you're one of them…" Her brown eyes, it was the brown eyes that were causing him to know. That she was truly innocent of what she was doing.

"I guess I can't fault you for wanting to know," stated Elfman with a smirk on his lips. "But I need to reach out with my mind...to see which ones." When he had gotten a nod from her, he closed his eyes to see if any of them would reach back on his inquiry. "Well, that's interesting," after he found out what was reaching back to him. In all honesty, it scared him of what he found out.

"What is it," she asked with a slight worry in her voice.

"I can understand my weretiger, having a thing for you." His lips smirked, feeling his eyes giving her a knowing look. "But to also have my main beast and lizardman to like you as well… I have to say...that is something...new."

"What do you mean, Elfman." Lucy pulled herself up, to where she was able to look into his eyes. "Help me understand," her eyes pleaded with him. He knew then...he would never dein her for anything.

"The main beast...was the one that nearly killed Lisanna. It hates humans," he stated camly. He wanted her to understand, how rare it was for any of his beasts to like anyone. "I was never to master it...not until Mira was endangered with Phantom Lord… Even after then, I would hardly use it."

"And...the lizardman?"

Elfman smiled, "As long as I don't look focus or get mad. I really don't use it, unless I'm faced with a no-win scenario…" He chuckled after seeing a worried look from Lucy. "Meaning, if I don't to kill anyone. I just turn into him and allow them to wreak havoc at their hands by trying to harm me."

"Wow," she breathed out in wonder. "No wonder you don't anything for granted." She then smiled softly. "And the weretiger? To be honest, I've seen it a few times and I would have thought it looked more like a leopard."

Elfman laughed, he never remembered a time that he had laughed so much in a day. Not even before Lisanna had gone missing. "I thought so too…" Once his laugh calmed down, he smiled. "But after looking it up one day...it stated in black and white. It was a weretiger."

He gave a sigh, "As much as I want to stay out here. We should start heading back...we should have lunch soon." He saw the unhappy look in her eyes. "I promise we'll come out here...again." He hated to see her sad.

She gave a small nod before he helped her out of the lake. Then her maid came back and helped Lucy to get dressed again. While they were gone, Gajeel turned to Elfman with a thoughtful look.

"Which one of your beasts wanted to kill me and Spark Plug?"

Elfman chuckled, giving the slayer a dark look. "Do you really want to know," his beast sounding grumble came out of him.

Gajeel gave him a thoughtful look. "I guess I can live the fact of knowing that you'll protect her." He shook his head, as he walks off towards some bushes. "Just know...she has two big bad brothers on your ass if something goes wrong."

"Wouldn't dream of it," stated the man with a few beasts in his soul.

Once everyone was done getting dressed. They headed back to the guild. Where everyone sat around...being quiet. Which was a hard concept to witness such a thing like a...packed but quiet guild.

The three sat down at the back corner. Where they found Happy and Pantherlily sitting and talking to one another. They turned to the humans that sat with them, giving them a smile. "Enjoyed your...relaxing day," asked Pantherlily with a smirk on his lips.

"As enjoyable as playing lookout for my sister," stated Gajeel with a dull tone. But his eyes told another story. Stating that he would do it again. Knowing that he was helping to keep Lucy safe.

"So you guys did the kinship," asked Lily. He glanced at Lucy with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to through something bad, just to have some good things in your life."

"Don't worry about it," stated Lucy in a small, calm voice. Elfman noticed her breathing was better, but seeing that she didn't want to overdo it. "Sadly...it's part of life. But at least I got two brothers and a sister." She took a deep breath before glancing towards Elfman with a smile. "Along with a boyfriend...I don't know what else...I could ever ask for."

Gajeel laughed, his red eyes sparkling like he knew a secret. "Well...sis." It was odd hearing something like that from the rugged/bad boy slayer. If Elfman had said, he was the worst of them all. "You won't lack for nothing...when it comes to us, kin-shipped slayers."

Lucy quivered after Gajeel's stated and his near purr of her being his sister. It was something she had always wanted...to be apart of something bigger than herself. She had always wanted a big family. She hated growing up...all alone like she had. It was heartbreaking.

She enjoyed her day with Elfman. She saw apart of them...that she had never imagined. A soft, kinder side to someone...who wasn't his sisters. She could actually picture a life with him. In a far-off future, but still. She could see one.

' _The way he sees me, with those blue eyes. I could get lost. They reminded me of the sky before one stepped closer to space. Knowing my night sky was just a breath away. Just by getting lost in his eyes.'_ She bit her lips. Trying to ground her thoughts from getting more lost than what they were.

Happy made his way to her, holding onto one of her hands. "How are you feeling, Lucy?" A part of her was getting tired of the same questions. But she knew that they mean well. Especially after seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Happy." She was trying not to have her heart broken. As she saw his lips quivering, knowing he was having a hard time with everything. She opened up her arms from him and he fell into her. "It's alright," she raked her fingers through his fur. "Whatever happens Happy, you'll be right beside me…"

"Really," he asked softly. Making her believe that he was a small child. Making sure that at least one of his parents still wanting him.

Lucy felt Elfman wrapping his arm around her, bringing her into him. While he wrapped his other arm to include Happy, bringing both of them to lean on him. "Really, Happy." His voice vibrated across her body, vibrating into her soul. "Wherever we go, you go too."

She felt a blush making its way across her cheeks. Feeling them heat up. She glanced around and noticed that everyone was paying attention to what they were saying. Which made her feel uneasy. But then again, she never felt totally uneasy when it came to uplifting a friend. ' _Happy has always been there for me...even during the times I had a hard time understanding things…'_

Lucy seemed to have been out of it. Since she didn't see Mira coming to their table. "What can get you guys," she asked with her light bubbly self.

"Meed and meet," stated Gajeel with as much calmness that anyone could ask for.

Lucy smiled softly, "I'll take a fish sandwich, with sweet potato fries and a slushy that I had, earlier."

Elfman groaned as he looked like he was thinking of something. "Meed, steak and sweet potato fries."

Mira gave her brother a raised eyebrow. "You want sweet potato fries," she asked. She gave a loving smile. "I'm happy to hear it…" She glanced at the two cats before her. She pointed towards Happy, "Fish and a side of cream." She then pointed towards Lily, "Kiwi with a kiwi slushy."

"Yes please," stated the two cats at once. Each one of them smiled about their orders.

"Coming right up," stated Mira before walking away.

Elfman and Lucy had let go of Happy, knowing he was feeling better. At least at the moment. Knowing it was going to take time. Lucy was enjoying the heat that was radiating off of Elfman. She didn't know if it was because of their swim in the lake. Or it was because of her healing from the burns from the night before. Which could cause the body to become colder.

Gajeel glanced at the couple. "You know...you're going to be the talk of the guild. At least for the time being." His smirk pulled at one side of his mouth. "The guild as a whole had believed that you would end up with Salamander, Bunny."

Lucy shook her head, closed her eyes. "He has no ounce of control in that body of his." Her eyes opened and believed that they were full of heat. Since she saw a few people flinch when they saw her eyes. "I mean...he was a good friend. Back...before this nightmare." She shook her head, "I really didn't see what those people had thought they had seen."

"To be honest, Bunny," Gajeel's voice had become deep scratch, almost rugged like how he looked. "I had believed, before joining Fairy Tail. That the two of you would end up together. Especially how you kept saving your little ass, all the time!"

The guild had chuckled at hearing Gajeel's statement. It was true that the guild had believed Natsu and her...but she never saw it. She mainly saw him...as a little annoying brother that everyone complains about. The kind of best friend that she had thought she needed.

"Nope," making the 'p' a popping sound. "Never really thought of him that way." She took a deep breath, enjoying the clean air after the swim had caused. "Dreams come and go, but true love lost forever," she whispered out. "Something my mom would say," she trailed off. Knowing she was lost in her own thoughts. Not carrying what's going on around her.

' _Mom, I wish you were here. I would love to hear your voice again, especially when it comes to the heart. I would have liked you have met, Elfman. He seems the kind of guy that even Dad would like to have met. Just seeing Elfman with muscles might please Dad to know that I'm protected._

' _Oh Mom, what I'm going to do with Natsu? My best friend. The one, who had brought me to Fairy Tail. I wish father had explained to me...why I shouldn't dress the way I wanted. I might have listened….'_ A few tears left her eyes, as she thought about her parents. She almost would do anything...even if it met to be yelled at her father again.

' _I just wanted your happiness for me…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

After eating at the guild. Elfman took Lucy and Happy back to the house. Where insisted for Lucy to lay down. But she stubbornly requested that they could at least watch a movie. So he allowed her to win, the small argument. At least it was something that would relax her.

Once at the house, he laid her down on the couch. Along with Happy, who was laying on her belly. Trying to stay close to her as possible. Elfman wasn't angry with the blue cat. He understood...his need to be close.

Elfman had picked Phantom of the Opera. Hoping to have the music to wash over the detached woman. Knowing that she had been lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts that he could never imagine her going through. But knowing from the expressions that he had seen, they were deep.

He made his way into the kitchen, just has the opening song came upon the speakers. Elfman would never admit it to anyone, not even his sisters. But he always loved the music. It seemed to calm, even to his beasts.

' _You would think Beauty and the Beast would be calming,'_ he thought to himself. But sadly; before Lucy, he found that movie to be depressing. Because, ' _who would fall for a beast?'_ Sure he wasn't stuck in a mismatch beast form, even though he could turn into one. But he wasn't stuck in the form for a someone to fall for him.

He had started making dinner. A shrimp fettuccine with garlic bread, along with asparagus on the side. Elfman normally didn't cook pasta foods, but he felt like making it that night. Something was just...driving him to make it. 'Must be my inner beasts trying to woo Lucy through food.' He nearly chuckles at that thought.

He knew from watching nature shows that each animal had its own way of attracting a mate. He wondered if his beasts were doing it...through human costumes. At least it was something to think about. He also knew from years of watching Lucy that she was a practical person. Not someone who material things to measure one's worth. She had enough of that from living the rich life, as a child.

When it got to the point of "Sing for me, my angel of music…" Elfman made his way into the living room, to see Lucy sleeping. Enjoying the soft rise and fall of her chest. It was when he noticed a blanket had been thrown at her, while he was in the kitchen.

He glanced down to where he believed to be where Happy was. Sure enough, he was laying over the blanket. With his eyes fixed on the screen. "She was getting cold," stated the blue cat in a soft tone of voice.

Elfman smiled, "She's glad to have you around, Happy." He chuckled lightly before leaving the two alone. "Someone needs to be around...to do things like that for her."

After about twenty minutes of cooking time. His sisters came walking through the door. At a quieter volume than he used to. Then again, they probably knew that he was trying to get Lucy to lay down...seeing that they had left the guild earlier.

Mira and Lisanna came into the kitchen with smiles on their lips. "So," questioned Mira with a raised eyebrow. "Am I going to be an aunt...soon?"

"No," groused Elfman in softer tones. He glared at his older sister before his voice became harsh. "Where did you come up with an idea like that?"

"Well I don't know," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe by the way I have seen the two of you looking at each other." Her grin turning into a full-blown smile.

Lisanna glanced towards the living room. Where his own eyes had done the same. He was surprised to see Lucy still sleeping. Even with the amount of talking they were doing.

"Mira," he growled softly. "If you want to know what I'm planning on doing." He saw her nod, he took a deep breath. "Alright, but I was planning on wooing her. Take things slow, since she is going through something...traumatic and all."

"I see your point," Mira had clipped her voice. He hated hearing it but knew that she was serious about what she was thinking, at least. "I'll give you time...and allow things fall into place." She closed her eyes, as a groan left her lips. "On...their own."

Lisanna turned to her sister with a knowing look. "It must have hurt...to allow that to come out?" As the young woman giggled at her sister, lovingly.

"Yes," growled the elder sister. "It did…" She then glanced at the food that was being made. "Oh, your special." She then gave him a thoughtful look, as a smile pulled at her lips. "Nice choice…," as her voice carried off softly.

"Huh," asked Lisanna. Poor girl, she looked lost with their older sister's knowledge.

"Shrimp fettuccine is Elfman's special dish," Mira gave a knowing look towards him. "He will only make this when its either one of our birthdays…" She then glanced towards sleeping Lucy for a moment. "...or someone he's trying to...impress."

"Oh," the youngest purred softly. Smiling ever so brightly. Causing Elfman to worry. "Don't worry big brother," her eyes sparkling like a love-bitter idiot that he knew his whole could be. "You'll be able to charm her…"

It was then that Happy came flying into the kitchen. Hissing at them, "She's waking up!"

It was when he heard, " _as I ask of you,"_ with more than one singer. Knowing it was getting close to its end. He turned to his sister with a soft glare and low hiss. "Don't make this uneasy for her. Remember she did lose her apartment...as well as a friend."

Lisanna gave her elder sister a harsh look. "He's right, we need to put her needs before our wants of the future, big sis. He's only trying to make this easy on her."

Mira nodded, "Agreed." She glanced around, taking a deep breath. "I'll make some tea since dinner is almost ready."

It was then that Elfman turned everything off. Allowing things to cool down some, before making his way into the living room. Where he saw Lucy had just opened her eyes. She gave him a heartwarming smile, which caused something else to warm up as well. He had to keep his focus, he didn't want to scare her.

He went over towards her, seeing that she was sitting up. He sat down where he head was and pulled her gently back down. Getting her head to lay back down, onto his lap. He raked his fingers through her long blonde locks. Hearing her moan softly with hints of the pleasure of what he was doing.

' _Mavis...she's going to kill me. Hopefully, it would be softly...to enjoy what's left of my life,'_ he thought. As he tried not to show that her moan had affected him.

"I didn't know...I was that tired," her voice sounded groggy from sleep. "I hope I wasn't boring you?" Her voice was sinful enough to hear. It was making his blood boil in a few places.

"No," his lips pulled into a smile. "I was starting on dinner. Since it needed to be done and all," his cheeks burning into a blush. He was trying ever so hard to keep his beasts at bay. Feeling a few of the stirring under the surface of his concerns. He can't afford any of them...to cause trouble.

"You know, Elfman," seeing the muscles of Lucy's lips moving to a smile. "You're the first that I've ever known...to cook."

"Is that a bad thing," he asked. He was only curious about her thoughts about it. It would give him an insight into what she thinks about.

"I find it, uplifting," she giggled. He just had a surprised look on his face for her to want to giggle. "I don't mean it as a bad thing," her voice carried her need for him to understand. She sat up and turned towards him. He was missing her warmth on his lap. "It just means you can do something that I...could never find myself doing well."

"I guess...we all have to eat," stated Elfman, knowing he was teasing her. "Might as well have it taste good." He was hoping he wasn't digging himself a hole after opening up to her.

"Persily," she exclaimed at him. Her lips pulled even more than he had ever seen before. "I've grown up around cooks, maids, and butlers. Every one of them has their own spin on things...as mundane as cooking." She gave a soft glare. "I could never find a way to cook as well as some of them," her voice carried off in a memory.

Elfman didn't know why had done it. But he raised his hand and gently grazed her cheek with his knuckle. Enjoying the sight of her closing her eyes. Seeing her lips open just a little, allowing a puff of air to leave her luscious lips.

"You liiiiike….," purred a blue blur. Before a sound of a thump had woken them up from their own trans.

Lucy closed her lips, opening her eyes to look around the room. Seeing the slight anger in her eyes. Making his blood burn even more. ' _People fear that look…?'_

"What was that," she asked, not seeing what made the sound. "Do you know…?" She shook her head for a moment before she smiled. "Then again...I don't think I want to know." Then she had gotten up to make her way into the kitchen, without any need for help.

Elfman huffed before getting up from his seat to look over the back of the couch. It was where he saw Lisanna with Happy in her arms, trying to cover his mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle at such a sight. "You know you're lucky, Happy," stated Elfman with a slight glare. "I think Lucy was about to skin you…"

Lisanna had let Happy go, as she was getting on her feet. She whispered, "Yeah, Happy. Then again, I think Elf might be the one to do it too…" She pointed towards Elfman. By the look of the blue cat, he could only imagine that he was not too thrilled with him.

Happy had let out an uneasy giggle, "Hey, Daddddddy…" Causing Elfman to worry. He knew that Happy was picking on him about the whole Dad thing from that morning. But to have the little furball to use it, it was just asking for it.

"What do you want," he might as well ask. Since the little guy was going to be apart of his life.

"Could you make...some strawberry cream tarts? Lucy loves those." Happy gave him a sad looking smile. "It might also feel better…"

Elfman sighed, his lips pulling back into a smile. "Lucky for you...I was thinking about making dessert." But he had no idea of what to make. Since he did want to make something for her. "Later...tonight."

"Come to the kitchen everybody," called out Mira. As she was grabbing cups, dishes, and silverware. "We don't want this going cold."

After dinner, Lucy found herself back in the living room with Mira and Lisanna. They were hearing Happy in the kitchen with Elfman. Where she found out that the blue hairball was cleaning dishes. The right way.

Lisanna smiled, "It looks like you're doing well. What got you to move around if you don't mind me asking."

Lucy smiled, trying not to laugh. She was glad that she was able to talk, at least. "I think it has something to do with going for a swim…"

The young mage gasped, "You didn't actually swim…?" She saw the worriedness that Lisanna had for her.

She shook her head, "No. Elfman had me floating in the lake...and he was next to me." Her voice is kind and gentle. Something she hadn't heard in a long time. ' _Maybe I should have worked with other people sooner…'_

Lucy was afraid after seeing Mira giving a knowing look. She hated that look. It told her that nothing could come from that look, alone. "I heard that you gained three Dragon Slayer siblings today."

' _Oh, thank Mavis… It's only something less life-changing ways of hers.'_ Lucy smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Yeah...I did." A part of her was still surprised that they wanted to have a kinship with her. She knew that Wendy had viewed her as a sister, but never imagined Laxus and Gajeel. That was a surprise that only fates could have seen.

Lisanna gave a thoughtful look. "Why did they...kinned you? Is that even a word?"

"No," giggled Lucy, trying to fight to breathe. But only ended up coughing. "They kin me for my protection. Stating that by law, they'll protect me...even more other slayers that I might in to."

"Oh," the short white-haired woman gasped. "Kind of like having your very own personal guard or something…?"

The blonde Celestial Mage giggled, "I've never really thought of it like that!" As her laughter grew a little before it calmed down. "I guess, having a bunch of Dragon Slayers on my side like that, I can see your point about having them as my personal guard." She sighed, "If I was a princess or something...but I never once thought of myself like that…"

"Not even when most of your spirits call you that," questioned Mira with a knowing look. "I've also heard that you're on respectable terms with the Spirit King if I'm not mistaken?"

"I am...but only because I treat my spirits like how anyone would like to be treated." She glanced towards her hands. "Nothing more...nothing less.."

Lisanna sighed, "I didn't mean for disrespect Lucy." Her smile showed that she was uneasy about upsetting the blonde. "I know there is a lot of about your magic that no one else knows." She glanced towards the kitchen for a moment. Before whispering enough to where the other girls could hear her. "But what's worth, I think you have one devoted knight...in the kitchen."

Lucy whipped her head up to see Lisanna's happy go lucky smile. As well as the dreamy look from Mira. She was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing. But if she was, to be honest with herself. Truly honest. She would be agreeing with the youngest Strauss sibling.

' _I don't know that much about Elfman, to really think about something like that. Even them hinting something like that...when I'm more worried about my safety. Against someone who I had thought was my friend...really isn't the time to think anything else.'_

"Whatever the two of you are thinking," Lucy asked, glaring at the two. "It's really not the time… Not when other things are more important. Like...for me to breathe."

Mira chuckled softly, "You do have a point." Her smile grew, as she glanced towards the kitchen for a moment. "But...remember to not to push happiness away Lucy. For it only comes...at least once in our lives."

Lucy understood Mira's meaning, it wasn't the term happiness that she was thinking. She was mainly implying about love. Yes, Lucy understood the notion of love. Because it truly did come once in a lifetime. She knew that much with her own parents, who had truly loved one another.

"Mira," Lucy gasped, as she was trying to breathe. She knew that she had been talking a whole lot more than she had wanted to. But she wanted to act her normal self. Not the weak that everyone needs to protect all the time.

"Why do you do that," Lucy asked. It never occurred to her until that moment to even ask.

The she-demon shrugged. "Why not," she asked, showing off her bubbly self. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Lucy…" The blonde understood her underlying meaning. Loud and clear. "If everyone had found their slice of heaven, the world could be a better place…"

"And what do you get out of it," Lucy asked, knowing there was a catch. There was always a catch.

Her eyes became hearts, as her hands rested on her own heart. "To see little ones, pitter, and patter across the guild…" She took a deep sight. "Especially if I could see...blonde hair and blue eyes or even white hair and brown eyes…"

"Mira," called out a deep baritone voice from the kitchen. "You better stop it right there! It's not very manly to corner someone on your...beliefs on the matter…!"

"Elfman," Mira cried out, raised her hands to her cheeks. "Whatever do you mean?!" Sure she sounded incent and all, but the way she was acting. It was beyond what she was hoping for.

"Don't make me go and find Laxus…" His threat had a desired effect on the woman. She started to stutter a bit. "You wouldn't want him to come all manly on you, once realize that I would give him permission…"

Lucy glanced at Lisanna for a moment. She saw the younger Strauss blushing like no tomorrow for her sister. "Am I missing something," asked Lucy.

"Yes," giggled the short haired woman. Her eyes glowing in mischief, as she was enjoying her sister's discomfort. "Oh, I say that yes you are missing something." The girl giggled some more, as Mira shook her head and waving her hands about. "Mira has been heart throbbing for Laxus for many years… The only reason he wouldn't date her. Is that Elfman would kill him if he tried."

"Okay," stated Lucy with a small grin. "So… I take it that Elfman might...allow it to happen. Because she is...doing her matchmaking again?"

Lisanna's giggles turning into laughs. "He told her if she tried to butt into his life again. He was going to give Laxus a stern talking to. Before he pushed the Lightning Slayer into big sister's sights… Knowing that we may never see them for days…"

Lucy smirked. Seeing Mira being uncomfortable about having her life...being laundered for her. But she was also sad for the older woman. She wanted to know, why she hadn't tried to find her own 'bit of happiness'? So she asked.

"Well," Mira answered with sadness in her eyes. "After...taking care of a demon from where we had once lived… I was afraid that no one...would want to be around me. But when joining Fairy Tail...it was a hard adjustment to make for me."

She took a deep breath, as she glanced towards her siblings for a moment. "Originally, I was going to leave them, while I traveled. I would have left them, knowing that they would be happy…"

"Oh, Mira," gasped Lucy.

She waved her hand. "But they came and brought me back. Because they wanted to learn Takeover magic...so that they have something in common with me." She laughed softly. "It was the happiest moment of my life, at least from what I've remembered."

A couple of tears left her eyes. "It was when I knew that I was met to stay. But shortly after that...I had found an odd friendship with Laxus." She laughed a little. "Did you know that he had protected my brother from being harassed... by others at the guild. Back when...he was…"

"A geek," supplied the man in the other room. "The little nerdy boy, who was overthinking things…" He chuckled, as well as his two sisters. "You know, it doesn't bother me...knowing that I was once was one."

Lucy smiled softly. "If I hadn't seen the pictures when I had first started. I would think that you'll be lying." She giggled, thinking about each picture that she had seen. "It is really hard to picture you that way...with all that muscles and all."

After a few moments, Elfman came into the living room with plates in his hands. "I, sometimes I have issues, remembering such things." He gave his own smile towards the blonde, before handing off a plate to her. "Enjoy, it's something that Happy had requested that I make."

He sat down close to her, once she had shifted to where he was able to. Lucy had taken a bite from the tart. Her eyes closed as she hummed. "Strawberry cream tarts, yum!" She smiled as her cheeks redden. "This is much better...then where I usually get them."

Elfman chuckled softly, "Like I said. Happy wanted me to make them," his lips pulled into a smile. "But I'm happy that you're enjoying them…"

After the desert, Lucy had gotten to her feet. Which caused Elfman to hop up as well. Lucy raised her arms, laughing. "It's alright...I'm fine!"

"I know that you're getting better, Lucy. But you should keep on resting...you did have a lot of smoke going into your system," he stated kindly.

Lucy smiled, she never felt so...enjoyable about someone wanting to take care of her. "I was going to simply go upstairs...and maybe take a bath."

Mira hopped onto her own feet, with a smile on her lips. "Come with me. You can use my bathroom, Lucy. I can also provide you something to sleep in since you look well enough to walk."

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy's eyes found their way back to Elfman. Seeing that he was not comfortable with her walking. "I'll have Happy nearby if that will make you happy. He'll even get you if I need anything."

"Alright," he stated with a grumpy sound. He was not at all too happy about her, wanting a little independence all of a sudden. As the two looked into each other's eyes, a thump sounded through the house. A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. "I was kind of expecting this to happen," he growled. "It seems your old fire-breathing friend has found you."

"Will he come through," Lucy as with worry in her voice.

"No," stated Mira with happiness in her voice. "As long as no one invites him. He'll stay out of the house. Freed's runes with notify him about the disturbance and he'll bring the slayers with them. Since I did request him to do so if something happened with the runes."

Elfman grumbled, "I'm going to the porch and watch...things from there. I'll even join in on the fight when the others show up." His lips pulled into a smile. "Might as well having training from all of this…"

Lisanna sighed, "I'll go to my room." Her eyes glanced towards the floor. "I don't know if I ever want to see the boy...who I had always been friends with." She rushed up the stairs, hoping to outrun the fire that seemed to have followed her.

"Come, Lucy," called Mira, as she was making her way towards the stairs.

The blonde gave a small smile before leaving with the elder sister, with Happy at her heels. Before Elfman turned and walked out of the house. Facing the menace that started it all.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Elfman had huffed after he had asked his question. In all honesty, he may have expected the Fire Dragon Slayer to show up. But he was hoping to be wrong. At least, this one time.

"WHERE'S LUCE!" Natsu slammed his fists onto the runes that surrounded the house. He was heaving as his eyes flashed with uncontrolled anger. "I want her, Elfman! She wasn't supposed to be with you!"

The muscled man sat in one of the chairs. He was going to enjoy seeing the slayer tiring himself out. He knew that he didn't really stand a chance against him. Not when he was surprising angered and his surprising luck of winning all the time.

"She's safe," stated Elfman. He had wondered at times, how could Natsu mistreat his friends. Even when he knew that dragons value many things in life. ' _He was massively young when Igneel had left him…'_

"No, she's not! Not when there are others that are going to take her away from me!" The fire slayer had started to use his fire magic against the runes. Again, nothing happened. Except for the barrier had kept Natsu out. "I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"No Natsu," he was starting to see others from the guild making their way to them. He knew that he was going to have to stay Natsu's focus on him. "She doesn't want ANYTHING to do WITH YOU! You have scared her, Natsu! She doesn't want TO SEE YOU!"

"LIAR," cried out the pink-haired menus. He started to hit the barrier with even more. His anger was building as well as the heat behind his fire. "I DESTROYED HER BUILDING, SO SHE COULD LIVE WITH ME! NOT YOU!"

Wack, down went Natsu. Just as a metal bar was making its way away from him. "Stay away from Bunny, Salamander!" The fire-breather turned, once he had landed on the ground. "Not a fat chance, Metal-Head!"

That was when a massive fight had accelerated, four against one had started. Lightning, metal, rune-darkness, and beasts-souls against fire. It was enough to cause many from the nearby guild to come out and see for themselves of what's happening. While the rest of the town had known enough to stay away.

The guild as a whole; except for Lucy, Lisanna, and Mira, the rest had managed to subdue Natsu. It had taken everyone to tire him out before he was given cuffs to cut his magic. Allowing him to calm down.

Marokrov grumbled, after seeing the damage. Not in property, but on human bodies. "I want everyone back the guild! I will send word to Porlyusica and have Wendy to help her. After everyone had healed up...we will have a...quiet party."

Elfman sighed, "Do we have to be there?"

"No," the master of the guild, shook his head. "I think, the four of you need time away from the guild. Take a few days...I'll handle everything else." He reached for Elfman's wrist and tapped him. "Help Lucy recover...I know she's in a big need of good friends."

Elfman could only do was nod, as he watched everyone making their way back to the guild. Even though it was late at night. But everyone needed to heal up. He really didn't much healing. Just a bit of rest, which would allow his beasts to help heal him.

He made his way back into the house. Closing the door behind him, he saw Mira before him. She didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?"

"Natsu showed up, then the rest of the guild to help calm him down. Everyone is heading there to get healed."

Mira closed her eyes. "Do we need to go, as well?"

"No," Elfman smiled as he made his way towards his sister. "Master wants us to stay away...to relax." He glanced out towards the window. Showing everyone that were still making their way towards town. "He said that he'll take care of everything else…"

"So...a vacation?"

"It looks like he," he glanced around. Hoping that he would be able to see someone. "Where's Lucy?"

"Laying down...in your room." Mira gave a smile. "She wasn't worried about what was going on. She remembered Freed's runes well enough to know that she was safe. She fell asleep as the fighting was getting louder…" She giggled, shaking her head. "You should take a shower, before heading to bed, yourself."

"I will," he stated as he lightly laughed. He made his way up to his bedroom. Where he found Lucy laying in his bed. Wearing one of his sister's interesting, skin showing, sleepwear. It made him gulp. "I sometimes wonder, who is trying to kill me…"

He noticed that Happy was laying by the window sill. After Elfman had grabbed a few things. He headed towards the bathroom. Knowing that he needed to clean himself.

As he stepped under the showerhead. He called for his beasts, he wanted answers as to why..he was feeling the way he was towards...Lucy.

' _Beasts...I need answers. Why do you feel strongly for the blonde?'_ He knew years ago to never say someone's name. It wasn't how they work. They were more into smell and color than anything else.

' _She's ours!'_

He had found that it wasn't just one but all of them had stated at once. It drove him into his subconscious to where he could see them. Face to face. It was when he has seen all their form, standing before him. It pleased him to see that none of them were in a fighting mood, just aware.

' _Tell me more, I need to understand.'_ Elfman was grasping at anything and everything. So that he would be able to know where they stand. If any of them were on the same page.

' _She is ours to protect,'_ he heard from many. It pleased him to hear it all the same. ' _Ours to keep, mate, and be happy…'_ It was when he realized what they wanted. It was the first time that they had voiced that they wanted a relationship with...anyone. Sure they were protective when it came to family. And they saw his sister as such...after a long lengthy fight with them.

' _So...she's more than family?'_

' _Yes...much more.'_

He pulled away from his inner beasts. He had found his answers. He knew why he was starting to become...overprotective of the Celestial Mage. He really couldn't be much happier to know that they wanted her as well.

Once he was done with his shower. He dried off and changed into some shorts before heading to his bed. He had picked Lucy into his arms, before laying onto his bed. He moved Lucy, allowing her to cuddle near his shoulder. Where he heard a long sigh leaving her lips in content. Knowing she was enjoying skin on skin contact.

He took a deep breath in content. Enjoying every moment with her. "How does one woo a creature like you," he whispered to the dark room.

Happy spoke up from where he was laying. "You're on the right road in doing so, Elfman. By being who you are. She'll never want anything more than that," stated the blue cat.

Elfman chuckled softly, making sure that he wasn't moving Lucy. He was enjoying his time with her. Now that Natsu was...somewhat out of the way. He could do other things with her. As he was falling asleep, he was picturing things of what he would like to do…


	4. Chapter 4

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

The next morning found Lucy waking up to see Elfman lost in his thoughts. She had taken a moment to really look at him. His sharp features, could only show how much strength he truly held. She could see because of his massive strength. He also had sever sense of rein when dealing with said strength.

' _What could he be thinking about? Is it something that I should do the same?'_ It was a least a couple of thoughts that had rushed through her brain. But the one that stood out was, 'Am I worth all of his worrying about?'

It wasn't because of Natsu and her team that had caused some of her backlash of these thoughts. But it was also her father. The one man who nearly ripped herself away from her Fairy Tail family. 'I really had poor growing up choices in life…'

A deep sigh left the man's lips. "I know you're awake, Lucy." Causing the said woman to nearly jump off of him, before he wrapped his arms around her. Keeping her close to him as possible. "What were you thinking…?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Elfman." She gave him a glare. Before a small smile graced her lips. "I was trying to figure out what's causing you to worry, so much."

The muscle man sighed deeply. "Mainly, where I would like to take you and my sisters to. I was told that we have a vacation of sorts…" His eyes sparkled with hidden knowledge. "There are so many places I would like to take you to. Somewhere far and secluded…"

Lucy hummed. "Those things sound good and all." Her eyes turned towards the window, where she saw Happy sleeping at. "I'm worried…"

"About," he asked kindly.

"Natsu," she whispered, with a hint of fear in her voice. "What if he breaks out...hunt us down after hurting the rest of Fairy Tail. I wouldn't live with myself...if many were to be harmed." She glanced down, not really wanting to see his sorrowful eyes. "All because of me…"

"Lucy," he called out to her calmly. It was enough to get her to glance up. "What happened during Phantom Lord? Did either one of us in Fairy Tail back down from that challenge…?" He shook his head. "No...we didn't. We were there when you needed us the most and we didn't back down." He smiled towards her, like nothing that she had seen before. "Like we'll not back down now…"

"Thanks Elfman," she smiled, as she tried to fight back the tears. Knowing that she wanted to do nothing but cry.

"Anytime." He glanced around the room for a moment. "We should get up and get the day started. Sadly, it won't start itself."

Elfman helped Lucy to her feet before he made it to the bathroom with his clothes. After a few minutes, he came out fully dressed before he left to cook breakfast. He had taken Happy with him. Knowing that Lucy should need some time to herself.

He had just made it down the stairs, when he heard someone knocking at the door. Elfman took a deep breath. Really hoping that it wasn't Natsu. Even though most of Fairy Tail. Had taken the fire-breathing human dragon away, the night before. When he had opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Gajeel," Elfman gasped at the man before him. "What brings you by this morning?"

"Hello Beast Man," stated the grumpy dragon slayer before him. "Master wanted me over and travel with you. As you're all on your...vacation. I'm just coming along encase...Salamander decides to break out."

At that moment, Happy woke up in Elfman's arms. "Gajeel," the little blue cat spoke up. "Lucy will be happy to know that you'll be traveling with us."

The dark-haired man grumbled, "She should be happy." He pushed his way into the house. "I wasn't planning on traveling...not like this at least." He shoved his backpack that he was carrying to the floor. "I wanted to get out-of-town for a few days. But not because I wanted to follow Bunny while I was at it…"

Elfman shoved the door closed, releasing a sigh before making into the kitchen. "Have you eaten anything," he asked kindly.

"Yes, I already ate my fill of iron thank you very much." Gajeel had made with way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "But I'm willing to have a cup of coffee if your offering."

"I'm sure you would," stated Elfman dryly. Before he turned and started on his breakfast duties in the kitchen. Including making coffee and tea for the household.

Happy spoke up, as Elfman was making noise with pots and pans. "Is Pantherlily coming as well?"

"He should be here soon," stated the iron slayer, as he leaned back in his seat. "He wanted to pack...his own way." He shook his head before closing his eyes. "One never knows that that cat has up his sleeve…"

A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs with smiles upon their faces. Lucy walked over to Elfman and gave him a brief hug before grabbing a cup of coffee of her own. "Virgo has packed everything that we may need. Including some tents."

"Good," stated the massive male, as he cooked. "Can you get Gajeel a cup as well?"

"Gajeel," she asked before turning towards man. "What are you doing here?" As she was picking up another cup of coffee. Knowing that guy liked his black.

"Here to travel with the lot of you." He tone held no emotion. Just stating the facts as what they were. "Master wants me to keep an eyes on you, encase something else happens."

Lucy carried his cup over to him, giving him a smile before sitting next to him with her own cup. "Well, I'm make sure to pick up a book for Levy then…" She smiled brightly, as her eyes sparkled. She knew who to thank for allowing him to come along. "She's still needing books in runes...especially when she wants to out smart Freed lately."

The iron slayer took a deep drink of his scolding cup. "You can say that," his voice grumbled. "I swear, Shrimp wants to see if she can break his runes. It started right after that...contest that Sparky had caused." He shook his head. "Here I thought that he would be the only corrupted Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to fight off the images from the night before. Even the images from a couple of days ago for that matter. She had her run in with many men that were bad before becoming friends. But having her best friend becoming bad. That was a bit much for her to even remotely imagine.

' _I don't think I have ever saw the signs… Were there any signs of him going to do this?'_ She was trying to calm her rushing thoughts, but more seemed to pop up. ' _What did he even hope to accomplish for even following through with these plans of his?'_

"Don't worry, Bunny." Causing Lucy to pop her eyes open to see Gajeel's red eyes. "We'll sort this out...but until then. You enjoy a few days away from the guild." He allowed a small chuckle to leave his lips. "We might even turn it into a training vacation for you."

"A training vacation," she asked. Her eyes flickering as many thoughts came rushing through her eyes. "I don't think I can leave another beat down from you, Gajeel."

The man smirked, "No worries Bunny. I was think like...exercising. Get your body conditioning to withstand long distance run. To out run your enemies. Then...we can see about hand-to-hand combat."

Lisanna smiled as she sat down at one of the open seats as well. "I wouldn't mind doing that myself." She smiled brightly, as her eyes sparkled with possibilities in her head. "It would help fighting someone off...to where I can run away from something."

Gajeel glanced at the women in the room with raised eyebrows. After seeing that all three of the them had wanted to know how to fight, other-ways. "I guess I could also teach you how to use a short sword. Something long enough from your elbow to wrist that you could carry one you…"

Mira gave a thoughtful look. "I don't know…" She glanced towards Lisanna and Lucy. "I don't know if they can handle something like that. Maybe a bow...something long distance."

Lucy smile softly. "I'm already learning the bow with my star dress with Sagittarius. He had stated that I should carry a sword or knife, encase I was faced at short distance battle. Because bows are a disadvantage because of the distance to work with them."

Gajeel nodded, with a smirk on his lips. "Short swords are lightweight but durable. Please, you wouldn't have to use so much magic when battling with someone." He glanced towards Elfman with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it's up to you if you want them to learning something like that."

"As much I believe that battling is a man's sport. I can't fault that they should learn to defend themselves." Elfman finished up with the cooking and set everything at the table before sitting next to Lucy. "But I must advised that...we start slow."

"Of course," stated Gajeel with a gruff, before grabbing a bacon. "As my dragon had once said. Battle is an art form, it shouldn't be rushed…"

"I thought you said you had your breakfast," asked Elfman, with a raised eyebrow and smile on his lips.

"Iron was my breakfast," he stated with a smirk. He pointed towards the bacon. "This is just a snack, man." Everyone chuckled at Gajeel's ruff sense of humor before there was a knock on the door. The Iron Slayer had gotten upon his feet. "That's for me anyway…"

Footsteps were making their way towards the door. A moment later the door had opened and then closed. Hearing low voices making their way towards the kitchen. Where everyone saw that it wasn't just Pantherlily that came but also their guild master.

"Hello children," Makarov stated in low tones.

"What are you doing here, master," asked Mira with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't come here unless it was important."

The elder man nodded. "You're right," he glanced around the room. Seeing his children, at least a few of them looking worried.

"What's happened," asked Happy, who had sat on the table. "It's Natsu, isn't it?"

"Happy," Makarov simply spoke. "You of all people should know, what he could be up to." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "He hasn't even tried to break out of Freed's barriers. Not even running at them like he had done before."

The elder man took a deep breath, before looking into the blue cat's eyes. "I hate to ask this. But you've known him the longest and the best." His eyes pleading for the cat to answer his questions. "What do you think he may be doing?"

Happy glanced around before his eyes rested on Lucy. Before he turned his eyes back to the Master of Fairy Tail. "He would conserve his energy...until everyone forgets about him." He took a deep breath. Before a couple of tears had leaked out of his eyes. "When everyone would believe that he is no longer a threat, he'll strike."

"Do you know how he would do it," Makarov asked the flying cat.

Happy shook his head. "No. He could do anything that he believed that he was able to do. Even the impossible outcomes had gone to his favor." He glanced towards Lucy. "Even back when he fought with Cobra. It was an impossible that got him to overcome the poison slayer."

"That's true," stated Gajeel with a nod of his head. "Back when...we weren't all be friendly. It was an impossible outcome that got him to win over me." He shook his head, as he glanced towards the ceiling. "I had hated having him as an enemy back then. Now…," he glanced towards the nearest window. "...I would hate to see him win now."

Makarov then turned towards Lisanna with a sorrow look in his eyes. "What about you, Lisanna? You grew up with Natsu. Was there anything that would have jumped out at you? Anything at all?"

"No master," her voice sounded hollow and distant. Something that none of them would have ever describe the poor girl of being. "He isn't the Natsu that I had grown up with." She shook her head, as she gave a harsh glare. "He would also yell at me, whenever I brought up marriage as a child. But he would never...kidnap a person out of their free will. It isn't like him."

Gajeel grumbled, "I have to wonder if it isn't his hormones kicking in."

The elder man glanced towards the slayer in the room with worry in his eyes. "What now?"

The raven-haired male sighed. "Dragon Slayers go through...periods of horror episodes. Having an over indulgence of wanting to mate. Causing the said slayer to become drunk until his needs...becomes quieted." He gulped, as he became uncomfortable as he talked.

Lucy glared towards the man next to him. The one who was providing answers of Natsu. "Are you saying that Natsu...is going through...puberty?"

"In an insane way, yes."

Elfman grumbled, as he bit into some bacon like a savage. Lucy could tell that he was angry. She just didn't know in what way he could be angry about. Was it towards Natsu and his imbalance of his control. Or was it because of her, being the focus point for Natsu.

Makarov closed his eyes. "I was afraid that it was something like this." He glanced up to look into Gajeel's eyes. "What can be done about this…" He waved his hands about. "About all this…"

Gajeel drank the rest of his coffee before getting up to get more. "Nothing," he stated calmly.

"NOTHING," yelled everyone within the room.

"I can't just run and hide for the rest of my life," exclaimed Lucy. She knew that she was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. "I really CAN'T live this WAY!"

Gajeel gave Lucy a harsh look, which quieted her up. "I didn't say that it would last forever, Bunny." His voice coming at a deep and threatening. "It will only last for a couple of weeks. We should be gone for at least a month."

Everyone was gasping and about to say something more. He raised his hands up. "To allow it purge out of his system while we're gone." Everyone had calmed after hearing what he was saying. It was only to safeguard everyone's safety. "It isn't safe for Bunny to stay any longer. We should start heading out."

Makarov nodded, "I agree. You all should get going. I'll keep everyone informed about what was discussed today about Natsu. I'll keep as many eyes on him, while you're gone."

Lucy looked towards Gajeel with sorrow in her eyes. "Will I ever get my friend back?"

"We can only hope, Bunny." The Iron Slayer drank the rest of his coffee before placing it in the sink. "Because I'm not looking forward on the rematch of dominance with Salamander anytime soon."

Virgo popped out of her flash of light into the room. She had picked up the rest of their stuff. At least some food and drink. Along with Gajeel's and Pantherlily's things as well.

The Celestial spirit had turned towards the Iron Slayer with a knowing look in her eyes. "I've picked some of these for you, Sir Gajeel." She then placed something in his hand.

He opened his hand, causing the man to gasped at what he was seeing. "Pure iron ore!" He glanced up at the spirit with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you get this? This is so hard to fine."

"In my world, there is so many of it there." Her lips pulled back, enjoying the dark dragon slayer's lack of words. At least more so than normal. "I can provide more for you...while on the road."

Gajeel glanced up towards Lucy with a hopeful look. "Can you and I become partners. I don't care you don't have much experience with anything… But I'm willing the teach you!"

Lucy was gaping at him. She had in the past, had asked him for a bit of training help before. But he had always shot her down. Now that she knew that her spirits knew about the pure ore. She almost felt hurt that it could have been easier and sooner, if she only knew about it sooner.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "I'll look forward to it."

Virgo gave a smile that spoke volumes for something...darker in mind. "The rest of the spirits and I, are also willing for training too, Sir Gajeel."

"If you provide more of this ore, I'm willing for anything." Gajeel responded with a dark smile of his own. Which only caused Lucy to shiver.

"Just to be clear," stated Elfman with a harsh look in his eyes. "Lucy is mine! She's not yours, unless it's a coworker on a job, is that clear?"

"Crystal," stated Gajeel with a hint of a purr. "I only want the iron, nothing more. I already have a little blue-haired woman to look out for." He shook his head, shivering with whatever was causing him to do so. "I don't need something else to fuck up my life…"

"Alright children," the master called to them. "I'll see the lot of you, when you come back. I'll call if things...go either way." He then left the house.

"Alright, let's get going." Mira had gotten up on her feet, leading everyone out of the house. Knowing that it was just safer to just head out and decide while on the run.

xXx

After many hours. Hopping trains from towns and cities away from Magnolia. The group as a whole had decided to head for the hills, into the far off mountains near the Tower of Paradise. Even though Lucy didn't want to be near there, because of the memories of almost losing Erza.

The rest of the group had believed that it was far enough away to cause Natsu not to follow. One because of the long train ride it would have caused him to travel. The second would because of Lucy's reasoning of not wanting to travel past the tower. The third would because they would be away from anyone that would give Natsu a reason to give chase.

Lucy had thought about those reasoning in her head. She really couldn't find any fault in their logic of choice. It was mainly because she didn't want to see the tower again. Not after knowing how much it had caused so much pain. For Erza...Jellal...Cobra...Midnight...and even more.

It was because of that tower that she found reason in wanting to find the good in people. People like her were locked up in some kind of cage. Her's was nothing more than more golden than the rest.

Mira glanced towards Lucy with worry in her eyes. "What's the matter, Lucy?"

"Like I said, I really hate being close to the tower."

It was then that the rest of the group felt an evil presence radiating from the crumbled tower. They trekked on, trying to keep the tower at their backs. The farther they went, the calmer the air became. By nightfall, they camped in valley that would lead them where they needed to go.

Gajeel glanced around, causing many to do the same. "I don't know about this place… If the tower seemed dark...don't you think that the surrounding area would be the same?"

Elfman gave a deep sigh. "I think...between the two of us… We should keep a lookout." He glanced over towards Mirajane and saw that she was bit uneasy. As she was helping picking up some loose sticks and logs. "No one travels alone… Not in this place."

Gajeel gave a nod, "Agreed." He walked off, using his arms to change into something that would give them more logs for the night.

Elfman walked over to where the girls were. Seeing Lucy's spirit Virgo had come out and setting up all the tents and food for the night. Lucy gave Elfman a smile.

"GAJA!" They heard the call of the Iron Dragon Slayer calling from the nearby wooded area. Causing all the girls to jump from where they were.

Lucy gave a small giggle. "I see Gajeel is at work," she glanced towards Elfman and saw his eyes had darkened a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not liking this area," he glanced around, feeling something off. "Gajeel and I, are going to play lookout while you girls sleep. I think Pantherlily and Happy are going to be helping us to stay awake. I don't want anyone to travel alone...at least not until this heaviness stops."

Mira gave a small thoughtful look. "Whatever you think is best, little brother." She walked over towards Lucy and wrapped an around her shoulders. "We trust your judgement," she smiled towards the massive male.

"Yes," Lucy gave a small smile. "Whatever is best." She glanced around the area as well. She could understand why Elfman and Gajeel were being who they were. Since the moment that Natsu had come around and destroy her home, she was second guessing herself.

Virgo had gotten the camp together, even brought chairs and a table for everyone to use. As well as setting the tents close to one another. Making the middle to have a fire-pit, for cooking and lighting.

Lucy found herself sitting in a chair, in front of the fire. Allowing it's glow to warm her up. Trying to fight off the chill that the place seemed to have covered the area with. She couldn't place the chill, it was only one other time in her life that she had ever felt it.

' _The night that my mother died… This was the same chill...that I felt then.'_ Her eyes popped open wide as she whipped her head around, to where her eyes found Elfman. "I think I know this feeling… Death...is in the air...here."

"What does that mean," asked Gajeel, with a load of wood in his arms that he had brought into camp.

"It means," Lucy glanced around. Not really seeing everyone's disturbed faces. "That this place is covered with ghosts...ghosts of the dead." She had gotten up from her seat, as others had done the same. "Ghosts...of those that are long dead…"

Elfman glanced towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Noticed that the well established rugged man began to shiver as he stood. While his red eyes scanned the area. "I think I'll have the first watch," his voice came out raspy.

The muscled man nodded his agreement. The rest of the night the group ate around the campfire. Keeping their ears open for the unknown. Because the uneasy feeling hadn't gone away, it only became more known as the sun setted over the hillsides.

When it was time for bed, Lucy crawled into a massive tent, where she would be sharing with Elfman and Happy. There was also another bed further away from where they would sleep, for Gajeel to use after the watch. They agreed to take turns sleeping in the tent with Lucy.

Lucy found herself in her cot, with Elfman lying next to her. Wrapping his arm around her. "Sleep, Lucy. For morning won't becoming too soon…" Her eyes flickered closed. Allowing her breathing to shallow out. Causing a small smile to pull at his lips.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was shaken awake by Gajeel. "You need to see this," stated the gruffed whispered sound of the only Dragon Slayer in the group.

Elfman grunted softly before pulling himself out of the cot, bringing Happy with him. Knowing that since he was awake, he might as well changed watch with Gajeel. Once outside, he couldn't believe his eyes. All round the two males and the campsite were transparent beings.

"What do you want," he called out the dark of night. Seeing all the ghostly beings glanced at one another before one came towards them. It was a figure of a man, who looked a little more than that.

"Why are you traveling this way," asked the transparent man. He glanced towards the tent behind the two living men. "With a Cestrail Mage as that?"

"We're out for training…," he glanced behind him to see that no movement was coming from the tent. Letting him know that Lucy was still sleeping. "She was nearly attacked by someone, who was thought as a friend." He turned to where he could see the ghostly man again. "She needs to be stronger...and I need to protect her…"

The transparent man nodded, before glancing around. "We…," he waved his hand towards all the ghostly beings around them. "...are willing to offer you a gift...beastman." A few of spirit creatures gave a deep bow.

"Humm," Elfman felt uneasy. He was used to fighting with a beast and end up with their soul after the battle. He glanced around and saw a few normal creatures, creatures of myth and legends. He had a lot to pick from, but for some reason, one seemed to be calling him more than the rest.

The man spoke with a smirk on his lips. "Oh...I see that one has called to you already." He glanced towards the creature as well. "He will do nicely for any...tough opponent. Even the likes of a dragon slayer…"

Gajeel allowed a gulp to sound from him. "Shit beastman! Do you really want to handle something dangerous...like him?"

"Why not," Elfman turned his eyes towards the red eyes of the Dragon Slayer beside him. "It would also keep you slayers inline if one of you acts up… Especially Natsu…"

"No kidding," the red eyed male chuckled. "Salamander is going to wet himself if he finds out about this…" He shook his head, chuckling some more. "Might as well make it a done deal."

"Agreed," stated Elfman with glee in his eyes. He turned towards the legendary spirit creature. "If you agree to be my...partner. I'm willing to have you…"

The massive creature nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't mind being your...guardian creature and added mate to the Celestial Mage."

"What do you mean by that?"

Gajeel hit the massive man on the head, growling at him. "Don't you remember our conversation about your beasts being Bunny's mates?" When Elfman nodded, with his eyes glow in understanding. "Your added beast...is also another mate of Bunny's. Meaning, you won't have any of them fighting against you for having her as a mate. Just more added protection for her…"

Elfman grumbled, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I sometimes forget the idea of mates, Gajeel." He closed his eyes. "I just want to make her happy...and protect her from...all that comes her way." He glanced up as the creature came closer to him. "Will you help me to do that?"

"I will…" The creature gave a deep nod for a massive being at it was.

"Shit," whispered Gajeel with warmth in his voice. "You and I are finally going to be able to train with one another and not having to hold back." His lips pulled back into a scary looking smile. "Well, what are you waiting for...get blending with one another."

Elfman grumbled but raised his right hand towards the creature before him. Closing his eyes, allowing his inner magic to call for it come into him. Without much of convincing or battle, the creature jumped into Elfman's body. Causing the muscle man to stumble and fall onto his butt.

He raised his hands and pet across his chest. Not believing the sensation he was feeling. "Wow...that has never happened before." A lighthearted chuckled left his lips, as he glanced up towards his Fairy Tail friend. "An over sensation of acceptance. It's like…," his lips pulled even more. "...it's like feeling the sunshine for the first time…"

The spirit man chuckled. "I'm glad that he will be of service for you." He glanced around. "Don't worry about lookout for the night. We will keep an eye out for you...as you camp in our mountains."

Elfman smiled towards the man before him. "We…," he glanced towards Gajeel, who had nodded. "...appreciate that very much."

Gajeel glanced around them for a moment. "Is there a place...where we can train that you wouldn't mind us...destroying?"

The man chuckled, "Allow your new spirit to guide you across the mountains. He knows where you could train…" He turned around, singling for the others to do the same. "We shall leave and allow you to rest. For tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

In turn, Gajeel and Elfman, as well as the cats had turned in for the night. Rest was needed after the encounter that they had. They knew that they would have to explain things in the morning.

As Elfman closed his eyes, he heard the sound of purring of the new creature, as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. As she sighed into the warmth that he was providing for the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

The next morning, everyone found themselves being surrounded by fog. As soon as they had exited out of their tents. The whole thing made Lucy feel very uneasy. She didn't know why, but she believed that the fog was alive somehow.

She turned towards Elfman for a moment. "Don't you...feel like someone...is watching us?"

Gajeel laughed behind her. "You wouldn't believe this, Bunny Girl. But...there are spirits of animals watching us." His grin pulled at his lips as he looked towards Elfman. "Big Guy here had even managed to speak with a few of them."

"Really," Lucy asked as she turned towards Elfman with a thoughtful look.

Mira glared, "That doesn't sound so wise, Elf?"

Lisanna smiled with her kindly. "But...what did you talk about?"

"They were watching over us," he stated with his deep but calming voice. He turned towards the surrounding area. "I think it's wise to eat a light breakfast and pack up for the day. They'll be leading us on our way."

Mira gaped, as she looked around the area. "Are you sure...we should be following them?"

"Big sis," Elfman sounding tired. He really hated to fight with his big sister. "I realized that you don't like what you're hearing. But...don't you trust me?" He hated to through the 'trust' card at her. He knew that when they were younger that it was one of the hardest things for her to do.

"I trust you, Elfman." Her big blue eyes gave a sad look. "I didn't mean for you to take it that way. I just...don't know about the spirits is all. Don't you remember how I became...what I've became?"

"Yes," he gave a short nod. "But they've given me something that I could use later. A beast soul that could rule all of my beasts...it seems." He remembered his dream the night before and if he had to face a certain fire-breather. He knew that he had a better chance.

Lucy gave a heartwarming smile, as she jumped up and down. Causing his eyes to focusing on something that he wouldn't normally do. Which happened to be...her chest. As he saw how big they seemed to be at that moment. Making him closed his eyes as he groan inwardly.

"What's wrong, Elfman," she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Lucy," he groaned out with a hint of pain. "Could you try...not jumping."

"Why," she asked.

Gajeel chuckled deeply from where he was. "Bunny, you're given the poor man an eyeful."

"What," she asked. Mira walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Causing the blonde to shriek before running towards the tent. "Why didn't anyone tried telling me?!"

Elfman shook his head before starting on breakfast. He was not in the mood for anyone's drama that day. He just wanted to get as far away from Magnolia as possible. He was not ready to face Natsu or anyone like the hot headed Dragon Slayer.

Lucy was in the tent mumbling, "No wonder Elfman closed his eyes. He probably thought I was some attention getting hussy," she groused out. She looked at her outfit for a moment. "I think it's time to change my outlook on clothes...again."

She pulled out her keys, only to grazed her hand on the one she needed. "Virgo!" A moment later her maid came out, but before she was able to utter one word. Lucy waved her hand. "Not now, Virgo." Her voice sounded dejected. "Could you get me some clothes...that don't show...much?"

"Princess," asked the maid with pink hair. "My choice in clothing...isn't right?" Her eyes became wide and bright. "Punishment?"

"Oh," Lucy growled. "I'll punish you, if it means I get proper clothes! I need something that won't make...Elfman feel uncomfortable around me." She glanced down with sorrow in her voice.

A glee look came upon the maid before a snap of her fingers were sounded. Before a puff magic surrounded Lucy for a moment. Before she glanced down at the newly appointed clothes. She found that she was in a dark blue button up dress shirt with glitter gold and silver specs. It seemed to have been a size bigger than she was use to, to where it wouldn't get anyone to notice her chest so much.

Lucy than glanced down towards her legs and saw that she was in a pair of black looking jean slacks. Her feet were covered by her high boots that she had enjoyed so much. Along with her trusty belt, keys and whip at her side. The outfit alone made her feel good about herself. Something that she hadn't felt in a while.

"Virgo," she whispered with fondness in her voice. "Thank...you."

"Can I have...that punishment now," the maid asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy glared at her spirit. She really didn't understand her maid one bit. She knew what it was like to be harmed, even emotionally. So why would she want to cause harm to others. So with a pained heart, she slapped her spirit across the face.

"Princess," whispered Virgo with wonder in her voice. "Thank you," a couple of happy tears leaked out of her eyes before wrapping Lucy in her arms. "Thank you…" A moment later she gave a cheerful squeak. Before packing everything up and send it to the Spirit World.

After everything was dealt with. Lucy found herself without being surrounded by the tent. Making her feel exposed, even though she was properly dressed at that moment. She glanced up to see that everyone was looking at her. Her eyes found the one that she wanted to see if she wasn't offending with what she was wearing, only to see him blush.

' _Why is he blushing. If I'm wearing clothes that don't...make him notice so much?'_ She walked over towards Mira with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something...I'm missing?"

The white-haired she-devil smiled. "Don't worry about it Lucy," her smile pulled at her lips even more. "I think...my little brother had too much of stimulating image for one day…"

Gajeel chuckled hard from where he sat. "Don't worry about your sweet thoughts, Bunny!" Causing Lucy to try to hide her face. "You made the poor man have an eye full earlier. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he'd never seen a woman before."

"ENOUGH," cried out Elfman with heat in his eyes. "I'M A MAN, WHO RESPECTS WOMEN! I will not be told or act otherwise!"

"So you've never…," asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"NO!" Elfman went around the cooking area. Through things around. Before he started dishing everyone's plates and placed them around the table. "Here!"

From that moment on, everyone ate quietly. Knowing that Elfman was not in the mood. He wasn't in a mood per say. He was mainly uncomfortable. Ever since he noticed a little too much of what he had seen of Lucy.

Ever since he was younger, he had come up with a man code for himself. What a true man would treat a woman and how a man would also live his life as he should. He wasn't blind, he knew that Lucy was a beautiful woman. But he hated how she had dressed...making her into someone that she wasn't.

After everyone had their fill with their food. Everything was packed up and put into the Spirit World. Before Elfman had led the group through the valley. As he followed the ghosts.

It was agreed that Elfman led the group. While the women followed after him. Bringing Gajeel and Pantherlily bringing up the behind. While Happy was to stay close to Lucy. Just encase they were faced with something that would need for her fast departure.

As they had made it through the valley pass. A voice called out to them. "Halt," stated the hurried voice. Causing everyone to stop in their tracks to look around. "You should rest...before your new spirit...leads you into the mountains…"

Everyone glanced at each other. It was then that they noticed that it had been a while since they had stopped. So the group sat down on the grass. Before Lucy had managed to call out for Virgo, a pink flash of glitter came and served everyone their lunch. Even Gajeel had gotten his new stash of iron.

Lisanna took a sip of her drink before turning towards her brother. "Hey, big brother? Where are you going to be leading us?"

"Not sure," he looked towards the mountain that his spirit was leading him to. "I have a feeling that we'll find out."

Gajeel glanced towards the mountain for a moment with a thoughtful look. "For some reason, I think I've been here before. Somewhere in my childhood...I believe." He shook his head for a moment. "Doesn't look the same...though."

Lucy had finished her meal, before getting up onto her feet again. "Something is calling me," she glanced up towards the mountain. "Something...to do...with my magic."

"Like what, Lucy," asked Mira with a thoughtful look. "Does it seem...evil or anything?"

"No," the blonde shook her head. "It something...ancient. Something old and lost through time, type of magic." She looked over her shoulder to her traveling friends with a smile upon her lips. "I have a good feeling about this…"

Elfman chuckled softly, "What do you believe is up there?"

She gave a shrug, "Who knows. But I think it's a lost key or something."

"Lost key...may be," stated a wandering voice. "Or could it be...something more?"

The group looked towards each other. No one knew what to say after hearing something like that. After seeing that everyone had finished. They were willing to be on their way again.

After some time on the mountain. Walking along the ridge, as it was making its way around the mountain. Lucy felt something stronger, than she had felt hours ago from the ground. It was then that she realized that the power was pulsating, like it was alive…

"Lucy," asked Mira, who had been walking next to her. "What's wrong?"

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment. "I feel…" As she reached out her hand towards the way she believed to have felt the pulsating energy. Her eyes popped open and starting running towards the energy. Causing everyone to follow her. "LUCY," they called out.

Her ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Not realizing the pain she was feeling in her legs. Since she really hadn't ran as fast as she was going. At least, not for a very long time. She could hear her friends following her, as they called out her name. But something was leading her towards the mountain.

"LUCY," cried out Elfman, as he was running after the blonde. He couldn't understand what was going on. His new beast didn't seem worried. But he was worried because he didn't understand what was going on.

Happy had flown next to him. "Do you want me to fly up next to her?"

"Please Happy, I don't know what's going on and I don't like not being next to her."

"On it," cried out the blue cat. Before flying off towards the small but fast woman ahead of them.

"Who knew," stated a gruff voice. "That Bunny would be fast."

The rest of their group had morphed out. Since Mira was flying in her Satin Soul, while Lisanna was running in her tiger form. And Pantherlily was flying with his wings, trying to catch up with everyone.

' _Mavis… I really hope that we're not running into danger.'_ Elfman believed that his heart couldn't handle it. Since he had saved Lucy's life that night in the fire from Natsu. He had done what he could to make her feel safe. ' _Whoever can hear me now… Please allow me to have a future with her, it would just break me if…'_

Whatever he was thinking was put to rest, as soon as they stopped at an entrance to a cave. With Happy holding onto Lucy, making sure she hadn't entered it. Not until the rest had shown up.

"LUSHY PLEASE," pleaded the talking cat. Causing the blonde to stop in her tracks. "Please wait until the rest have came. I don't think they would be pleased if they knew I had allowed you...to enter the cave alone."

"Happy," whispered Lucy with conviction in her voice. Everyone could see that there was something pulling the blonde into the cave. Which none of them knew the reason. "My magic is pulling me...into the cave." She shook her head. "I can't ignore it."

Elfman walked closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. Bringing her closer to him. Calming his nerves knowing that she was next to him. "Then we'll go together, Lucy." She turned towards him with a heartwarming smile that nearly caused him to fall to his knees. He really couldn't understand himself, for he had never like that towards anyone before.

' _ **You'll find how special she is to you, human,'**_ stated a voice that he was not use to. Meaning, it was his new beast. ' _ **You know others...almost like me talking about mates. Well...she is your mate, human.'**_

' _Is that why I've been feeling a pull towards her?'_ It would explain everything, if it were true. Sure, he may have talked with Gajeel about it before. But he really didn't believe it, not until his new beast talked to him.

' _ **Your others believe that she's their mate too. So there won't be any conflict with any one of us…'**_ Which only made Elfman feel that much more better about everything. Except, would Lucy be alright with everything? Since her life has changed a lot.

Lucy lead them through the cave with Happy in her arms. Elfman right at her side. While the rest were following right behind them. No one felt comfortable to talk.

"Bunny," Gajeel growled out softly. Causing everyone to look around them. Knowing that he wouldn't be saying anything, unless something was up. "Why do I smell something...like stardust?"

Lucy gave a thoughtful look before asking. "Which way," her voice became demanding. She looked around her. Hoping that she knew where she was going, quickly.

"What do you think is down here," the Iron Dragon Slayer growled out harshly. "Because you're not leading us into the dark underground."

"Draco," she whispered with a hurt look in her eyes. "Legends from long ago, states that there were other keys. But they were lost in time. I think…" She looked around the deep underground. "...he might be here…"

Gajeel grumbled before pointed up ahead. "Down there…"

Lucy spent no more time but ran into the dark abyss. Not really caring about anything else. Since Elfman knew why it was important to Lucy. He could understand her need to find it.

Elfman was fighting with himself. Knowing that she was only doing this to collect what she could of her magic. Knowing that it was rare gift, even before more Celestial mages were hardly around. Not like they use to be.

' _Natsu really did a number on her,'_ Elfman thought _. 'If she wants to continue on her way to get more keys. I just hope she doesn't lose sight on her kind heart.'_

After following Lucy down into the deep dark cave. Not realizing that the bit of light they were using. Were from her keys, as they glowed enough for their comfort within the dark world around them.

Once Lucy had stopped, it was to find her in the deep underground waterfall. They looked around to see that there were many other things around them. Mainly what looked like an underground vault of some kind. She looked around, feeling a great pull that was leading towards the waterfall.

"Lucy," called out Lisanna with worry in her voice. "Where are you going?"

"It's alright," she stated with a happy tone in her voice. She looked over her shoulder, only to see worry in everyone's faces. "Trust me…" She then turned towards the waterfall again.

"Lucy, please," pleaded Mira. She got worried about the blonde being too close to the edge. "What are you doing?"

"The key," she pointed towards the water bellow. "It's...down there."

Gajeel growled but ran towards the edge and through himself over. "GAJEEL," cried out Lucy with horror in her voice. Elfman came up to her, holding her back from jumping in after the Iron Slayer. "I need to find the key!"

"No," growled out a deep voice that was coming from Elfman that no one had heard before. Causing everyone to look at the kind beast man. "Allow him to get himself hurt...not you."

"Elfman," Lucy whispered, as she turned towards him with a worried look. "But...I have to find them."

"Who says you couldn't have help, Lucy?" Elfman gave her a look that told her to listen. "Allow us to keep you safe…"

Lucy saw the flash of color in his eyes. Showing her that one of his inner beasts was coming out. She had seen it with the Dragon Slayers more than once. So she knew that she needed to listen. But she was not happy that she wasn't able to find Draco's key on her own.

A moment later, Gajeel shot himself out of the water. Shaking his head by the water. "Damn...that was great cold fresh water." Once he looked like he had gotten enough water out of his hair. He made his way towards the group.

"Gajeel," whispered Lucy with sorrow in her eyes. She really wanted to find the key on her own.

"Don't look at me like that, Bunny Girl." His red eyes were sharp, he pulled something out of his pocket. "It wasn't just one key that I've found...but two." He then handed them over to the blonde.

Lucy glanced down in her hands, once she had gotten them. "I can't...believe this."

"What is it, Lucy," asked Lisanna with hope in her voice.

"I don't have just Draco's key, but I've gotten Phoenix." Her voice became lost in the wonder. She never had ever imagine to find such keys. Not even in her wildest dreams.

Gajeel gave a strange look. "So, you don't just got yourself a dragon, but also a flamed bird?"

Lucy giggled, "Not just a flamed bird. He could also heal people." Her lips pulled out into a very heartwarming smile that she hadn't had for a while. At least, not since the fire of her old apartment. "Now I wouldn't feel like I'm over using Wendy with all...my injuries I get."

"Bunny," Gajeel closed his eyes and sighed. "Pipsqueak doesn't care that she has to help you all the time. She thinks of you as kin, but if he can heal than he could teach her some things too."

Lucy gave a thoughtful look. "If I ask, he might be willing." Her smile became even more, almost making the light of her keys to become brighter. "It would be nice, knowing we have a traveling healer with us."

Elfman gave a soft chuckle. "That sounds like something we need anyway. We don't know what kind of travels we might end up having. Plus, we're going to be doing some training."

Everyone knew that when it came to training, it can become harmful. Since one wasn't used to overstepping their boundaries in order to become better. Not like the Dragon Slayers that is. They were known for such things.

Lucy glanced around, her excitement was waning. "There doesn't look like I could summon them if I wanted to." She took in a defeated breath. "It looks like I'm going to have to wait…"

Mira gave a smile. "Well, let's head back out and see where we're at." She glanced around the cave with a worried look. "Who knows what else...could be in here."

So with a slower go than they had entered, they made their way towards the exit. It was when they found that the sky was starting to become dark. "Thunder is on is way," stated Gajeel with a shiver. "I can feel it in my bones…"

Elfman groaned, "I guess we're staying for the night." He glanced towards the way they had came. "But I don't feel comfortable venturing away from the opening…"

Lucy glanced towards the sky. "I think I have enough time to make my new contracts." She glanced towards her fellow travelers. "Who knows, they may know something about the cave."

Everyone had looked at one another. Giving a silent nod in agreement. Knowing that it was the best lead that they had for wanting answers.

Lucy walked out of the cave and pulled one of the keys out. She was slightly nervous about the new keys, since they were spoke fondly from her mother. But she never dreamed that she would find them.

"I call thee through the gate, pass the through the gate. I call thee the Celestial Dragon, Draco!" Instead of the usual charm of a doorbell, whenever Lucy had called upon her spirits. They heard a distant roar. Before a flash of multi colored sparkles rain, a large dragon stood before them.

Lucy gaped as she raised her head up, higher and higher. Until she realized that it was the largest of any known dragon. It's color was that of a shimmering night sky with silver and gold sparkles embedded into its scales. The dragon's eyes were what made her feel...lost. They were gold and shining, almost enough to make her feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Knowing how much power the dragon held.

"Shit Bunny," cried out Gajeel with a bated breath. "You've got your own dragon!"

The dragon growled before glancing down at the blonde before it. "What do you want human, I've been sleeping nicely for so….long?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I would like to make a contract...if you would like?" Lucy gave a sheepish smile.

"Lucy," asked the deep tones of the dragon. Before moving away from the blonde before it was able to lay his head down to look at her better. "You're not the Lucy Heartfilia that the king as told me so much about?"

"I…," Lucy didn't know what to say. "I...may be that Lucy." Her cheeks pinked. After realizing that the Celestial World has been talking about her. May be a bit more than she had thought about.

"Princess Lucy," stated the dragon before he chuckled. "It's nice to meet you. I am Draco, the first dragon…" He gave a thoughtful look. "I could even teach you...some of my own Dragon Slayer abilities for you to learn."

"What," asked Lucy with a bewildered look. "You could do that...for me?"

Gajeel came walking towards the two with a thoughtful look. "Come on Bunny, why pass up an opportunity as this?" He gave the blonde a look that he was trying to get whatever said into her brain. "Wouldn't it be nice to put Salamander in his place. If you only had the same kind of magic against him?"

"Who are you two talking about, Iron boy?"

Gajeel jumped after hearing the boy part and tried to argue with the large dragon that he was a man. Causing the rest of the party to giggle. Seeing the Iron Dragon Slayer being unhinge by a dragon was comical.

Once the teasing had sassed with the two. Lucy went on to say, "He's talking about Natsu Dragneel…"

"Igneel's appointed Fire Slayer," stated Draco with a harsh tone in his voice. "What did the boy do?"

"Burned me out of house and home," stated Lucy with sorrow. "I don't have much to my name anymore…" She rubbed her hand across her arm. Twinged at the tensed feeling under her fingers.

Draco grumbled, "Call for Phoenix…"

Lucy gave him a glare. "Are you going to eat away my magic?"

"No," the dragon chuckled, causing a bit of a rumble on the ground. "Once I'm out, I'm using my own energy. You're just using the amount of your own to summon me into this world."

"Good to know," stated Lucy with a thoughtful look before fishing the other key. Just like Draco, she was able to bring out the Phoenix. Only to be stumped as to see what was before her.

What stood before her was a native looking man with black pants, t-shirt and boots. With two long wings coming out of his back that he folded into a cloak. She could see the radiant colors of breath taking proportions. The feathers were a variety of color of fire. From white, blue, yellow, orange, and red. Making him look breathtaking from the amount of power that he held. When he opened his eyes, it nearly made Lucy jump slightly from where she stood. Because his eyes were red, while his hair was long and black.

"Hello princess," stated Phoenix. He walked over to her, leaning his head against her own. Whispering something before a glow of light surrounded Lucy. Once the light had gone away, he pulled away from her with a cheeky grin. "Glad to heal the Princess of our Celestial World."

Draco glared at the other spirit. "Cheeky bird," grumbled the dragon with his own glare. "I only asked her to bring you out to heal her. Not to cause a…" He glanced towards Elfman, who looked like he was going to harm the firebird. "...an issue."

Phoenix grumbled, "I've been resting next to your key for how long? All because you didn't want to be found, you got to allow me some pleasures." He turned towards Lucy with a kind smile. "Like you would believe, I'm a healer but if in a vine. I could help out in a fire type fight."

"Good to know," Lucy smiled. "When are you available?"

"Anytime," he smiled.

Lucy gasped as a thought came to her mind at that moment. "I have a guild member back at our guild, who is a Sky Dragon Slayer. She is still learning about healing and I was wondering if it would be alright for you to teach her?"

Phoenix gave a gaping look. "To teach," he asked bewilder. When Lucy nodded with a worried look. He jumped up, "Please," he cried out. "Please, I would love to teach someone!"

Lucy gave off a small giggle. "I think she would love to have someone like you." Her smile grew even wider. "I'm glad that you would like to help… Are you like Draco?"

"As in, I can be out as long as I wish with my own magic?" When Lucy gave a nod. Phoenix gave a smile, "Then yes." He turned towards the others. "I don't see anyone else that needs my healing touch, so I would go back now." He gave a small bow before exiting out of Earthland.

Draco chuckled, after seeing the firebird had left. "Princess, you're in for a long ride of training. Which will start in the morning." He glanced towards the massive male with short white hair. "Tell me who you're traveling with?"

Lucy gave a smile and introduced the rest of her traveling party. "We're traveling to find a good place to train, while...trying to stay away from Natsu." Her eyes glanced down towards the ground with sorrow in her voice.

"I take it, you were once friends?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah and I don't know what changed." She turned towards the blue cat. "Happy, do you know what happened?"

"Like I've said before, Lucy. I really don't know what changed." The blue cat looked dejected.

Elfman came closer towards Lucy and wrapped an arm around her. "We should get into the cave before that storm hits." He glanced over towards the sky. "If I took a guess, it'll be here within a few minutes."

Lucy nodded but turned towards the dragon again. "Do you know what else could be in the cave?"

"Nothing," stated Draco. He nodded towards the entrance. "I just know, besides the keys. You shouldn't touch anything else."

Everyone agreed on that one. So everyone stepped back into the cave, but Draco kept Elfman behind with a look in his eyes. Lucy turned towards them with a raised eyebrow.

"I just need to talk to him for a moment, princess," stated Draco with a slight nod for her to go on. Once she was inside, Draco changed his form to a more human like figure. "You and I need to talk, mate of the princess."

Elfman gaped at him for a moment. "How did you know?"

"One of your inner beasts told me," stated Draco with a toothy grin. He stood tall, almost as tall as Elfman with midnight blue long hair. "Why haven't you told her?"

Elfman sighed, "It's not that I don't want to tell her. It's more like I don't want to harm her. Especially after her fall out with her friend." He turned towards Lucy, seeing her getting into the cave along with his sisters and Gajeel. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"You not telling her, will hurt her," stated the dragon wisely. "Life isn't a given, child. It is what you do with your life will be worth living." He grumbled softly. "I can even help you train your new...beast for you."

"You will," Elfman asked with wonder in his voice. "I've never face anything like it before. Sure I've fought with those with similar power but nothing head on."

"No you wouldn't," stated Draco with a thoughtful look. "Then again...most of them are gone." He turned towards the cave once more. "Did you know that the caves could be used to jump worlds. I could even use it to send us somewhere we could train. Somewhere far away that even Natsu wouldn't be able to follow."

"Where would we go," asked Elfman. He didn't sound fearful of the prospect of leaving Earthland. If it meant to get somewhere for Lucy to be safe. He would get them there.

Draco chuckled darkly, "To the world of dragons." He lead them towards the cave. "Don't worry, we'll rest for the night and see if everyone is on board for the journey."

Virgo had came out and helped getting everyone set up for the night. Providing soft warm bedding for the night, as well as food. The storm had rolled in that night. Making Lucy feel very uneasy to the point that she crawled into Elfman's arms.

She had tried so hard since leaving Magnolia to try not to seek him like she had done before. But no matter how hard she tried. She would always find her way back into his massive arms. Hoping that whatever was causing her fear, he would be enough to chase them away.

That night, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Not really wanting to let go of the other for their own reasons. One was trying to chase away all the negative thoughts that brought her to that point. While the other, was trying to do whatever it took to keep her safe. ' _What will the future hold,'_ they thought as sleep took them.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

The next morning came with the chirping of birds, as they greeted the early rays of dawn. Lucy hadn't slept much the night before. Waking up just before the birds hand. Thinking about what they needed to do next.

She had walked towards the entrance of the cave. While many of her group were still asleep. Only placing her hand on Draco's key. Only to cause him to come to Earthland with his own power. Once he came before her, he was already in his human form.

"You seemed trouble, Princess Lucy," his baritone voice calling her softly.

She gave him a thoughtful look. Only to allow a small breath of air to leave her lips. "I don't know what I should do," she told him softly. "I guess...I'm just worried…"

"About what," his eyebrows raised for a moment. "Igneel's son...or those that you leave behind…?"

"Both," Lucy admitted her worried tone of voice. "I have family...here… I just don't him to go after them...while we're gone."

Draco only studied her for a moment. Before his eyes looked towards the last staring moments of the stars. "To ease your worrying, I'll tell you what will happen." Only to feel her eyes focusing onto him. "For each month of Earthland that we're gone. You've trained a year in Dragon World…"

A surprised gasp left her lips. "We will only be gone for three months of your Earthland." He turned towards her with a smirk across his lips. "Giving you enough time to train… In order to become your own version of Dragon Slaying magic, princess…"

Lucy nodded, only to smile softly. As her own eyes glanced towards the heavens above. "I...wish mom was here…"

"She is princess," he smiled towards her. "She lives among the stars...only to watch you grow…"

"I always thought so." Lucy was only happy to hear that she would only be gone for three months of Earthland time. Not giving Natsu time to hurt anyone while she was gone. She could only wish that she was able to be strong enough to face him, when she came back. "What will I eat," she asked out of the blue.

Draco only chuckled as he shook his head. "You already have been exposed of your magic, princess." He turned to her. Only to see her looking to him for guidance. "It's in the air around you," he stated softly. "In the night...under the starry sky. The moon that shines through the darkest night…"

He could see her mind working as he talked. "It's also in the keys that you carry. As long as they are at your side… They will give you the boost that you need." He smiled kindly to her. "I...knew your ancestor, Anna Heartfilia."

"Really," she asked. "Who was she like?"

A chuckled left his lips. "Four hundred years ago and I swear that you two look alike." He smiled. "But...she was a warrior like no other. Taking down those that who see fit to hurt others…"

Lucy glared, "I can fight too, you know."

"No, not like her, which is something you will learn. She was also a Dragon Slayer," he saw her look then. It wasn't of jealousy or hate. No, what he saw was understanding. "You will also be getting something of hers. Something that none of the Heartfilia's had seen for nearly as long as she had been dead… Her old armor…"

"Armor," she questioned. Then a few painted images came rushing into her head. "I ran into some old paintings...thinking that it was my mother. But father said it was beneath a lady to learn such things in life…"

"Yes," Draco grumbled. "The man who sired you would think so… No, but he also saw no reason for a woman to defend themselves if need be. Thinking that all problems could be dealt with by throwing money at it."

"How do you know, father," she asked him. "I don't think you would know Jude?"

Draco only smiled. "Let's just say...Aquarius doesn't have many kind words to say about him…" He saw her shiver slightly. "Let's not dwell on the likes of such men… You should know...that you will learn many things while away. Even equip magic, so you can store Anna's armor away."

"What weapons did she use," asked Lucy.

"Mainly a sword, but she also weld many time of star magic to use as weapons. Even used the type of magic that is lost to this world of Star Dress Magic. The kind that you can use your magic of your keys to use their magic, for you to use…"

Lucy had pushed herself away from the wall of the cave to start pacing. Not realizing the sun's rays starting to reach her. Only allowing Draco a rare sight of her golden locks to shine with the sun's rays.

"Isn't it me learning Dragon Slayer Magic a form of Star Dress Magic," as she pointed to him.

He chuckled, "A sense yes, but mainly no. What will make you stronger with my magic. You have to be a Dragon Slayer in order for you to survive the amount of power you're granted to use…"

"Meaning," she asked softly as she turned to look at him.

"For you to stay human and use my magic like a Star Dress…" He had taken a deep breath. "It would take the amount of someone to have five opened magical origins within one's body. But a normal human can't handle past three… At least a normal human that is…"

Lucy shivered, she knew her magic may not be able to handle something like that. She remembered how awful it was, when she had forcefully tried to open three. But to go beyond that, she could only imagine someone like Erza.

"Sun is nearly upon us," stated Draco. "We should get everyone up… I'll be opening the gate shortly…"

It was then Lucy looked around for a moment. Not really wanting to leave Earthland behind. But knew it was the best for everyone if they did. So with a deep breath, she made her way into the cave. Only get everyone up for the day.

Lucy had gone to Gajeel first, since he hated everyone getting up before him. Stating that everyone gets loud before he is awake to the land of the living.

"I'm up Bunny Girl," he whispered, when she had reached him. "I heard… Get everyone up…" He pulled himself into a sitting position, as he held onto his cat. Whom had slept on him from the night before.

Lucy then went over to the Strauss siblings. Only to see that they were just waking up as well.

"What a bright day," stated Mira with a happy smile.

"If only," grumbled Lisanna on the floor. Looking like she didn't want to get up. "Can't we just...whined back the clock or something!"

Elfman only glared for a moment. "Lisanna…" He shook his head, not really wanting to deal with much. "What would be the point? We would still be where we are."

"I know," the youngest of the three whined. "I just...don't know where everything went wrong? Where did everything change to where Natsu...isn't who he is?"

"I like to know too," stated Lucy. As she walked towards the younger girl, who hadn't gotten out of her makeshift bed. "Because I would like to know...where did my best friend go." Tears leaking out of her eyes. "Was it before or after the Magic Games?! When the Eclipse gate opened...or when my future me died, in my arms?!"

Lisanna huffed, "I didn't mean to bring up things," she glanced down. "I just...what the Natsu I knew back. The one that I had plotted my future with," she smiled softly, as her own pain leaked out.

Elfman groaned, "Not manly to have the two of you gaining up like that." He picked himself up from the cave floor. "Whenever we get that pyro to get his brain back. I just hope it's after a good beating…"

Gajeel laughed darkly, "You and me both...Beastman! I wouldn't mind to knock him down a few inches… Gihi!"

Pantherlily grumbled, "Just let me sleep…"

Happy groaned, "Fish!" Causing Lucy to giggle, as she picked up the little blue cat into her arm. "Oh, Happy. You and your fish…"

A moment later Virgo came out and handed everyone some food. Which caused Happy and Pantherlily to wake up fully. Just as everyone had sat down, Elfman sat next to Lucy.

"Did you get you worrying down," he asked with a kind smile.

"Sorry," Lucy blushed. "I hope that we didn't wake you…"

"It's alright, Lucy. You had every right to talk to your...dragon about your concerns," he gave her a kind smile. "Next time...talk to me. Allow me to help…"

Lucy had heard his voice. Knew that she had worried him. Even looking into his blue eyes that they were the same. "..."

"What's on your mind," he asked as he pushed his food away. Once he was done with it.

"I...know that you saved me from the fire… I just...can't help to believe...there is something more," her voice sounded unsure.

"Because...there is," he stated calmly. Not realizing the smiles that his sisters were giving. Or the roll of Gajeel's eyes. But Elfman blushed anyway, as he tried to tell her what he had recently learned. "Y...you're my mate, Lucy."

"Mate," she asked. Then she looked towards Draco, who had given her a meaningful nod. Making her blush even more. "Y...you mean…?"

"You were never met to be Salamander's, Bunny." Making Lucy to look towards Gajeel, who had a cheesy grin. Which nearly scared her. "If it weren't for that flamebrain...you wouldn't have found Beastman…"

Lucy gaped for a moment, before a true loving smile graced her lips. Which caused everyone to remember that she was the 'Light of Fairy Tail.' "It...makes sense, if you think about it…"

"How so," asked Elfman. He was no longer blushing as events unfold in front of him. That Lucy was taking things well.

"Only a true soulmate...would threat their other half better. Than they do for themselves…" Her smile grew even more. "Something my mother had once told me," her voice became distant. "Makes sense...now." Picturing her mother taking care of her father and her, back when she was alive to do so. Even her own dad.

"Love so deep," she whispered softly. "That the world seems to fade away…"

Draco gave her a worried look. Before he remembered his visions of her past. Back in time of her mother and her father. Whom the two had loved so deeply. Even to love a child like Lucy. Only to see it burn into ashes, once her mother had breathed her last breathe.

Elfman and Gajeel shared a look. Knowing that they had been able to hear her. But neither of them brave enough to ask her what she met.

"Come children," stated Draco. Sounding slightly old and wise. "Time for me to open the gateway…"

After a moment to see that they had gotten all of their stuff to Virgo. Who would be holding onto everything. Once everything was dealt with. Everyone was out of the cave, lining up at a nearby clearing.

Draco facing away from the group. Raised his human hand. Mumbling softly to himself. Chanting a spell under his breath. Where neither with sensitive hearing, couldn't hear.

Within a moment, a portal opened up in front of them. Only to show that a massive endless looking meadow was before them. With many waterfalls in the distance. Draco turned to face the group. "Well...what are you waiting for?! Enter!"

Without so much of any thought. Everyone made their way into the gateway and walk through. Once they were all in the other side. Draco closed it right after him. Just a few minutes before Natsu came onto the mountain.

"WHERE DID THEY GO," he yelled out very loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

In Fairy Tail. Cana was sitting on the bar. With a barrel in her hands. "Why does everyone look like they had gone through a...three day drink fest?"

Erza glared from where sat on a stool. Holding onto her wrapped arm in ice. "Lucy," she moaned softly. "I failed you…"

Laxus grumbled, "I have always enjoyed to put Natsu in his place." He had taken a deep drink of his own beer. "But to have him serve my ass," he growled out. "Where the hell did he get his strength from?!"

Marokrov grumbled, "I'm getting to old." He glanced towards the guild doors. "Just hope Lucy and them could outwit him. Finding a place that he can't follow…"

"Is there such a place, gramps," asked Laxus with a raised eyebrow.

Gray was laying on the ground, unmoving. Ever since the guild had tried to keep Natsu in a cell. They found how easy it was for him to get out. Do to his fire dragon abilities.

"I heard stories as a kid," stated Gray from his spot on the ground. "There are...doorways. Places unlike Earthland or Edlos. That open…"

"I had heard such things myself," mumbled the guild master. "Let's hope that they found one…"

Levy sitting at a corner whispering softly, "Gajeel...Lucy...be safe…" As tears leaked out of her eyes.

Freed grumbled, "I am going to rewrite the safety rules of the guild." He pushed himself into sitting up in his chair. "Make this place...dragon proof."

xXx

As the group had entered through the Dragon World. The group was welcome by dragons that had found refuge by the help of Draco. So many years ago.

Lucy had nearly lost herself with all of the beauty that they had been surrounded with. Even though it was daytime. She was still able to see the stars across the sky. Which she found a bit calming. It nearly reminded her of the Spirit World, where her spirits called home.

Draco huffed. "I guess...it's never a good time...like the present." He glanced around and looked towards Gajeel. "Do you want to master your Dragon Slayer Magic, to where you can change into Dragon Force?"

"OH HELL YEA I DO," shouted Gajeel with glee. Not believing his ears.

"Am I hearing that voice right," a roaring voice from a distance called out. "GAJEEL!"

"DAD," the long raven-haired dragon slayer called out.

"Who else would it be, you toothpick!" Before a massive metal dragon coming into the area with massive wings. With spikes at the end of them.

"SAYS THE MASSIVE ORB DEPOSIT," yelled back Gajeel as he ran towards his large father figure.

Mira gave a worried look. "If I don't know anything. I would say that Gajeel missed him...or something."

Draco chuckled deeply. "You could say that… Those two had that kind of relationship...ever sense of the beginning…"

"Beginning," asked Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The dragon-man huffed, "My big fat mouth!"

Metalicana gave a thoughtful look. "You might as well tell them what happened…" He then turned towards Lucy with a worried look that a dragon can only give. "Heartfilia! Which one are you?"

"Lucy." When that didn't seem to be enough of an answer for the dragon. "Layla's daughter."

When the dragon turned to Draco. He huffed. "The one on the other side of the gate. The long descendant of Anna's."

"Oh...yes, the one that Igneel said would die…"

"WHAT," cried out not just Lucy but everyone else.

"Everyone, sit down. This is going to be a long story." Everyone looked at one another before moving themselves around Draco. Each of them sitting down on the soft ground, giving him the undivided attention.

"In the time long past. Four hundred years, was a different year. Unlike the world that you know now… A world divided by magic and those that want to end it…"

Lisanna whimpered from her spot. Remembering a time that her family were kicked out of their village. Because of MiraJane taking a demon in order to save others.

"The world then...broke out in war. Trying to eliminate all those that held power…" Draco glanced up towards Lucy with sorrow in his eyes. "Even Anna couldn't prevent herself from being in the middle of it."

He had taken a deep breath. "She was a warrior among many. Standing up for those that weak. Protecting them from those that held them at the point of a sword… She was fierce and loyal. Determined and thoughtful.

"She clearly sold her soul to the Black Wizard to end the wars. Even ending a life of one of her descendants…" A gasp left Lucy's lips as thought rushed into her mind. "Zeref cornered Anna into helping him to open the Eclipse gate… His goal was to send dragons and their slayers into the future...to x777…"

"Moma," gasped Lucy, as tears leaked out of her eyes. As she realized what it had meant.

"In order to save them from two wars that they were facing. One against other dragons...which none wanted to share their magic with humans. While the humans wanted to end everything that held any ounce of magic…"

Gajeel turned to his father with a hurtful look in his eyes. "Dad, is it true…?"

"That you're over four hundred years old…" The dragon smirked at his human son. Only to chuckled after seeing Gajeel with a deep dark glare.

"It was Igneel's plan," he huffed out. "Stating that the human...Heartfillia woman wanted to protect you...children. Stating that as long as Ag is still alive… There will be no place for any of us to hide."

Draco nodded, "Yes. The Dragon King of Chaos, was only after dragons and slayers. Only to prove a point that he is much powerful. Then all that have ever lived. That is his soul purpose...his only purpose."

"Then why are you teaching me," Lucy trying hold back the emotional impact. "Why even teach me this magic?!"

Draco turned to look at her. With harsh but deep understand in his eyes. "To prove those that you call friends. That you're not to be pushed around. Also, to help those that fight Ag. They're going to need all the help in the world!"

"I'm in," stated Gajeel with his. I'll take no one's attitude.

"So am I," stated Elfman with fire in his eyes.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Not just Lucy, but Mira and Lisanna as well had yelled at him.

"Ah," Elfman looked around. Trying to find something else that would take the glares of the three girls away from him. But found none. "At the campsite before the cave… I picked up a new form…"

"Oh," Lisanna gasped. Looking at Elfman with worry. "What's the matter. Normally you haven't hid your new ones from us...not unless you need to tame it first."

Lucy looked worried until Mira gave him a harsh look. "It was one of the ghosts, wasn't it?"

"They gave me a new form, Mira. It was a form that I was willing to have. Since it would only take it to get Natsu to listen…"

"Dragon," Lucy spoke softly. Causing everyone to turn towards her. Mainly Elfman's sisters looked slightly worried. "Its a dragon?"

"Yes," Elfman stated in a breath.

"Do you know what kind it is," asked Mira, with hope in her voice.

He simply shook his head, no. Gajeel chuckled, "I don't even know what it is…"

"The Dragon you met was Azrael, the Cosmic Dragon. Which means you'll be learning two types of magic, earth and light…" Draco gave a knowing look. "Which means...you'll be working double time."

Lisanna smiled at her big brother. "It's perfect for you, Elf!" She then turned to Draco with a worried look. "Could...I… Could I...learn Water Dragon Magic?"

Draco gave a thoughtful look. "I don't see why not…" He then turned towards Mira. "And you?"

MiraJane gave a little bit of thought. "I'm a demon takeover mage…"

Draco scrunch his eyes in thought. Not really know what dragon would work with her. Not many of them would be able to work with her… "Shadow Dragon Magic," he asked himself.

"No," Gajeel shook his head. "I had gotten a hold of that magic from battling Rouge. You wouldn't want it…" He shivered, "Took me a while to get used to the whispers...from shadows."

"It's the same with the amount of demons I collect," stated Mira.

Lucy gulped. She knew that she had heard some of those voices from a time or two. When she sat at the bar, back at Fairy Tail. It had taken her while to get used to them.

"Earth magic then," huffed Draco. He sounded annoyed. "Let's start on seeing if you handle eating her element then…"

So with that. Their training had begun.

xXx

Natsu was on his way back to the guild. Only to be stopped on the way off of the mountain range that he had followed Lucy to. Only to find that her sent had gone cold.

As he walked along a ridgeline. He stopped in his tracks. Only to looked at the figure before his eyes.

"Hello Natsu...it's be a while," smiled a dark figure.

"Zeref," growled Natsu deeply. "I'm not in a mood."

"No," agreed the dark wizard with a knowing look on his face. "But I'm here to tell you…"

xXx

Days later Natsu walked into the guild with a dark aura following him. Making the whole guild shiver as they saw him. None wanted to approach him. Not if they felt like they were going to get a beating out of it.

The only one that seemed brave was Erza. "Natsu…"

"Not now Erza," he growled before moving behind the bar. Only to grab a bottle of something that none had ever seen him grab and drank it down. He pulled it away from his lips. To show a different kind of fire in his eyes. "But to answer your unspoke question...I didn't find them…"

As a whole, the guild had let out a big sigh. Master Makarov walked closer to him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong my child? I've never seen you drink...bourbon before."

Natsu had taken another deep drink. A dark chuckle left his lips as his eyes flashed towards the guild master. "Other than not finding Lucy… I found something else...something I really don't want to talk about."

"Whatever it is, Natsu. We're here to help you," stated Makarov with worry in his voice.

The Fire Dragon Slayer just shook his head and drank some more. "No one can help you now," he whispered softly. Before moving away from the bar. Only to find a corner and sat down. Allowing himself to keep quiet and distant. Something that no one has ever seen him do before.

Cana hissed, "Shit! This isn't good."


	8. Chapter 8

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

Each minute, day and year. Had passed in a blur. Since the moment that they had entered Dragon World. Where Draco and a few others had helped train them.

From dawn to late into the night. They ate, battle, slept and even bath as dragons. Each time that they needed to eat. Something that wasn't just their element. They had to go out and hunt for their food.

They even had to go as far as building their own weapons to hunt with. In the beginning, it was only Lucy and Lisanna that had struggled the most about doing those things. But after six months in Dragon World. They were able to build their own weapons and hunt for themselves.

While at Dragon World. Elfman and Lucy had learned what it had meant to be mates. Going as far as hopping back to Earthland to register that they were a married couple. After going through the stages of mating ritual.

Meaning, the two were thrown into a cave. After many days of sexual frustration. Only to be told that they can't exit. Until they had at least bit each other three times.

Once they had gone throw the mating ritual and sharing each other's magic. They're bites settled to stay. Showing all that could see that they were one.

Hermione's mark was above her left boob. With an image of a white and yellow blended looking firework. Indicating that she belong to a Cosmos Dragon Slayer, Elfman. While Elfman showed off his mark, just over his heart. A star with midnight blue, purple and yellow mixed colors.

Time seemed to have passed in a blur. Since the moment that they had been in Dragon World. Meaning, three years had already passed. Even though in Earthland, three months in a blink of an eye.

It was time to leave. At least for all of them but Lisanna. Who was staying behind. Until the group opened the gate once more for her return.

"I wish you were coming with us, Lisanna," stated Mira with worry in her eyes. While she glanced over her sister's shoulder to see a little bundle sleeping in the reeds.

Lisanne hissed, "Mira," she glanced over her own shoulder for a moment. "You know that Elf and Lucy would be worried, if we brought her to Earthland. Before Natsu is detained!"

"I know," a sad smile left the elder sister's lips. "I just hate to see little, Sage to be left behind. Not when…"

"Mira," hissed Lisanna once more. "You know as much as I. I would do anything to see home again. But we all agreed. Until Natsu is dealt with. Elly has to stay…"

Mira looked over to Elfman and Lucy. To see the two of them holding onto each other. Where neither one of them had stopped crying from the night before with such a plan. "First time in three months, neither of them had left Sage's side."

Lisanna nodded, "I know." She turned to Mira with a playful look. "You're just hurt that you're not staying to watch Elly!"

Mira giggled, "You got me," she shrugged. "I just can't get enough of her…" She went over and picked up the sleeping baby. Only to hold her in her arms.

"Why don't you just get Laxus to get you one," smirk Lisanna knowingly. "I mean...you two have been dancing around each other…"

Mira looked up to Lisanna with sad eyes. "That's the problem. I don't know if he even wants kids… Even after what his own father…."

"I know," was all that needed to be said.

Lucy and Elfman made their way over to their little sleeping daughter. Mira handed her over to Lucy. While Elfman wrapped his two massive arms around his two girls.

"I wish I had a camera," whispered Mira. Not the first time in the last three months to have said that. "Once we're back… I'm taking hundreds...and even more…."

The group chuckled before Gajeel made his way over to them. His own red eyes were full of sorrow. "I hate...doing this. Leaving Little Bean like this…"

"It's not forever, Gaj," smiled Lucy. As tears leaked out of her eyes. "We'll...see her soon…"

Elfman could only nod. He couldn't find it in himself to say something heartfelt for a man. Ever sense Elly was born. He had laid off on the 'Man' so much. That even Happy had a hard time believing that he was the same man.

Draco growled, "Time to deal with that Prya." He glared to the open space in front of him. Before he raised his hand to chant for the gateway to emerge.

Once it was opened. Everyone said goodbye to Lisanna. Before stepping into the gateway to get back to Earthland.

"Time to deal with annoying match," stated Lucy with heat in her eyes.

"Gihi," chuckled Gajeel. "Can't wait to watch, Bunny Girl."

"Get us, when you reach the guild," Lisanna called out. "I would like to go home…"

Mira turned, just as the gateway was to fade away. "Watch our little angel, Lis…"

Then the doorway was shut. Making everyone trying to hold onto their tears. Walking towards where they knew where Magnolia would be.

xXx

Natsu was sitting at the bar, at Fairy Tail. Not paying attention to anyone around him. Hitting his head on the bar top. "Where could she be," he moaned out for the hundredth time that anyone has ever heard.

Normally everyone would attack Natsu. But none wanted him to be rushed out to find Lucy again. Not after him burning down her apartment a few months ago. Then him chasing down her down again, only to return with the report that he lost them. Along with a distant report of a forest had been destroyed by a wildfire.

Erza was at the corner of the bar. Sitting and watching him. Always keeping her eyes on him. Even while she was nibbling on strawberry cheesecake. While Gray was playing with some ice in a glass in front of him. Who seemed lost in his deep thoughts.

Natsu had done a lot of thinking. Ever since had had ran into Zeref in the mountains. A part of him wanted to see Lucy before he was forced to leave the guild. Fearing that the black wizard would be calling for him soon.

It was then a light breeze rushed into the guild. Allowing all the slayers to smell an essence on the wind. Of someone that they hadn't seen...in a while.

"Luce," Natsu whispered softly. Causing him to turn in his seat to look towards the doors. Leaning back, his elbows on the bar.

A moment later, the doors opened. Causing the guild to turn and watched as a group of few people walking in. Cloaks covering the faces.

"Luce," Natsu called out to the group. "I know that you're here." Pulling himself away from his seat to stand before the bar. "I'm sorry...Luce… Please…"

He walked towards the cloaked figures. Only to get close to the one in the middle. Who looked like she was dressed in dark purple leather pants, with a matching top and cloak. Natsu had fell onto his knees. "Please….Luce…"

The figure moved her hand to where it came to rest on his cheek. Only to allow Natsu to close his eyes. "Thank…" Then she moved her hand back, only to hit his cheek in full force, causing Natsu to be thrown across the guild. Only to be slammed into the far back wall. Before falling back onto the floor.

Gray grumbled where he sat. "It's about freaking time that someone handed him his ass." He looked towards the group at was still at the door. "So, who are you?"

"Well, Salamander wasn't wrong," stated a woman's voice in the middle of the group. Pulling her cloak off of her head. Showing everyone her face. Which looked harsh and unmoving. Showing everyone that she was a far different person that she had left a few months prior.

"LUCY," everyone called out.

"Hi everyone," she smiled at the guild. Except the spark of the light that she once held in her eyes. Weren't there.

Laxus laughed from the second floor. "What did you do, Blondie? Found a way to be a Dragon Slayer or something?"

It was then that everyone had pulled off of their cloaks as well. Showing off the rest of those that were gone. Except for Lisanna.

"Happy," croaked Natsu. After he was able to open his eyes. Seeing the figures had pulled off their cloaks. Only see someone that looked like Pantherlily, in blue and white fur.

"Hi, Natsu." The six foot tall cat/man stated with heat in his eyes. Flexing his muscles, as he tried to restrain his anger.

"Look at you," he groaned as he picked himself off the floor. "Look how tall you are, buddy." He then turned towards the rest of them "Why...do I smell, dragons?"

Elfman stepped forward, blocking Natsu from looking at Lucy. "Because they taught us to use some slayer magic…"

It was when the whole guild quite up. No one dared to utter a word. Not when they feared that Natsu was going to flip out.

"Did...you…?" He closed his eyes for a moment. Before looking towards Lucy. At least as close as he could. "Was Igneel there?"

Gajeel spoke up from there. "We didn't see him. If he was there...we didn't see him."

Natsu nodded before he picked himself off the floor. Walking towards the doors. But turned when he stopped at the doors to look at the group. "Glad to see that you're back… You know," he gave a sorrow look in his eyes. Before looking towards Elfman for a moment. Before looking to Lucy once more.

"The reason I didn't want to let you go… Was because I didn't want you to be happy. At least...not without me."

Lucy moved closer to Elfman. Allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "If you can't see for yourself. I found myself my true mate, Natsu. Thanks to being Dragon Slayers. Elfman is my mate…"

Natsu nodded, as a tear leaked out of his left eye. "I get it...I messed up…" He then sniff the air for a moment. "Why does it smell...like there is something missing? Other than Lisanna."

Elfman grumbled to no one. Not even the other slayers could hear him. Mira whimpered before making her way to the bar. Where she grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. Before drinking from it.

"Mira," gasped Erza. As if she had found her voice. "Why does...everyone look…" She then looked at everyone for a moment. "...older?"

Mira smirked darkly, as she placed her glass on the bar. Leaning over it with a knowing look in her eyes. "Because we are...three years older to be exact."

"WHAT," cried out the whole guild. "But you were only gone for three months," stated Gray.

Lucy turned to her other side. Whispering softly to a man. That no one had ever saw before. He gave a small nod. Before he walked through the guild towards the far back of the building. After a few moments, he came back with Lisanna with a small girl walking next to her.

"Moma," cried the child. As a girl with long white hair with blonde highlights rushed towards Lucy. One the girl came to her, she jumped into Lucy's arms. "Aunt Lis, took good care of me!"

"MOM," cried the guild some more. Nearly having all of them falling to the floor with shock.

Mira giggled, "Yeah! About the three years... We were in Dragon World, where time moves differently. Making us three years older." She then glanced towards Lucy and the girl. "Also making Little Sage to grow too."

Elfman smiled, as he pulled his two girls in his arms. Making the small girl to giggle. "Daddy!"

Natsu choked on whatever he was about to say. As he looked like he was full with mixed emotions. Then turned towards the doors. "Bye...Lucy," he whispered softly before leaving the guild behind.

Levy had gotten up from her seat. Rushing towards Gajeel and tackled him with a hug. Before she turned towards Lucy with tears in her eyes. "You look good Lu… Different...but good."

"Thanks Levy," Lucy smiled with warmth. "I hope that we didn't worry you…"

Cana came over to the little family with a big smile. "Aren't you a cutie," she placed her hand over Saga's head. Giving her a little pet. "I...almost want one," a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes.

Sage looked at the woman with a kind smile. "Are you, Aunt Cana?"

Lucy giggled as she saw the surprised look on Cana's face. "Yes she is, sweatie." Lucy gave a peck on her daughter's forehead. Before placing her down on the ground again. Allowing the little girl to run around the guild. Allowing her to talk to everyone else.

Markov allowed tears to leak out of his. "I'm so happy," as big fat tears came out of his eyes. As he watched the little girl walking around the building. Before she stopped before him with a thoughtful look in her bright eyes. "Are you GG?"

"GG," Markov chuckled. He nodded, "That I am, child."

The guild had issued a party for the returning members of Fairy Tail. As well as added one more to their numbers.

xXx

While the guild had partied. Lucy was in the training room. Taking her anger on a punching bag. Which she had ended up sending across the training room to the rare side of the room.

"Guess I'm not used to my new strength," she grumbled.

A whistle sounded across the room, making her turn to see who had walked into the room. Only to find that it wasn't just one person. "Dam Blondie, you sure had gotten stronger!"

"Yeah, Cosplayer! I don't think we have a chance now," whistled another voice.

Lucy gave them a glare. "What do you two want?" She moved away from her training to face the two before her.

"We just want to talk," Laxus raised his hands.

Lucy nodded her head, allowing sigh to leave her lips. "What is it?"

Bickslow smiled kindly. "Boss man here, wants to see how strong you are."

Lucy shook her head, as she rolled her eyes at them. Crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not fighting you...to prove a point that I've gotten stronger," she stated with harsh look.

Bickslow nodded, "You've changed," he stated softly. "You aren't the...kind hearted...like you were." He raised the faceplate of his helmet to look at her. Seeing that she wasn't afraid to allow him to look at her.

"No," stated Lucy as she shook her head. "Sorry, but I have grown up since I've left." Shrugging her shoulders.

Laxus gave her a once over. "Yeah, you've gotten firmer. I don't see an ounce of flab on you any more."

Lucy closed her eyes. Telling herself it wasn't something for her to get angry with. Since he was only telling her what he sees. It was then that Elfman came up to her. Wrapping an arm around her. "Back off Laxus, we both know that Lucy hadn't had any flab to begin with…"

Laxus chuckled, "Fair enough…" He looked towards his group. Before looking towards the couple with a sad smile. "So...how is parenthood treating you?"

Lucy knew that her daughter was with Mira, since she couldn't hold in the mothering within her. Allowing Lucy to train in the training room. She could only smile. "It's been great."

Elfman chuckled, "As well as challenging," his eyes sparkled. "When Sage was born. I think...it was the scariest moment of my life… I mean, I love her to bits and all. But am I strong enough...to keep her safe…"

Bickslow looked serious, which was saying a lot for the ever loving prankster. "I get it man." The knight looking fool smiled kindly. "You've protected your sisters for a very long time. Which it different than wanting to protect a child of your own making…"

Lucy huffed, "That is what I've been telling him for a long time. He still won't listen…" She looked up at Elfman. Not afraid to show the love she had for him, in her eyes. "But we should talk about our future war with Zeref."

"Not now Blondie," stated Laxus with a soft pain in his voice. "I'm really not looking into facing a war. Not with anyone...fearing for my Grandfather's life, if we do."

Lucy nodded, "I understand Laxus," her voice soft. "But it doesn't stop that we know that we're facing a war…" She looked towards Freed, who nodded in agreement. "We should sit down with First Master and plan everything out with her…"

"Agreed," stated a small voice. Before everyone turned to see First Master with a harsh look to her eyes. Something that they hardly had ever seen. As agreed, Lucy and Freed went with First Master down to the library. Where they planned their upcoming war with the world's darkest wizard.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to those that enjoy this story. I try not to write connon love stories. Because I don't think I could ever give them justice of their love story. Plus it's kind of fun to see who else they could have fallen in love with.

Beast of a Hero

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 9

Lucy didn't know what had happened. One minute, she was at the guild hall. Then the next, she was split away from everyone else. As she looked frantically around. She couldn't see Sage, nor Elfman.

"Please," she pleaded softly. Hoping some higher power could hear her. "Let them be together…"

Her feet started to move on their own. She knew she couldn't stay in spot. From all her experiences with Fairy Tail. It wasn't wise to wait and see if the enemy comes to you. As she walked down what looked like mismatch buildings of what she knew across Fiore.

"I could never dream something like this up," she stated to no one. Only hearing the sound of her footsteps upon the rugged landscape. "Where is everyone?"

"Lucy," she heard a small female voice from behind her. Causing the blonde to turn around, gasping, "First Master!"

The short young woman, ran towards her. Carrying a book against her chest. "I'm glad to see you, Lucy." Shoving the book towards Lucy. "I need you to do something…"

As Lucy heard the First Master's idea. She knew that the world was in danger once more. Except for her guild fighting dragons. It was Zeref, his army, along with the only remaining dragon in existence.

"E.N.D," Lucy gasped, her brown eyes glanced into the teal eyes before her. "Natsu's book…"

"Do as you will, Lucy." Mavis looked over her shoulder. Looking towards the far looking mountains in the distance. Before looking towards Lucy again, "Find Gray...let him help you. Or you'll be lost within that book.."

Lucy nodded, before Mavis took off towards where she believed to be where the guild was moved to. She had a bad feeling, and it wasn't just coming from the book. But with the world around them. With the book in hand, she rushed off in a direction of which she hoped Gray would be at.

As she ran through the unrecognizable route. Looking through street to another street. Keeping an eye for her fellow guild-mate. Her heart rushing as she kept on going.

"Where are you rushing off to...sweetheart," asked a crummy looking man. Dressing all in black.

Lucy really didn't have time for whatever he was believed to be dishing. So without so much of a thought. Her clothes changed as she ran. Now dressed in Leo's star dress. She rushed at the man, placing her black high heels into his groin. Yelling out, "Regulus, Lucy, kick."

The tall man came crashing down in agony. As she kept on moving. Not caring if she had nearly killed the man at her feet. Nothing was going to stop her. Not when the world seems to be near its end.

After another brief moment with another Zeref's generals. Lucy had finally found Gray. All shirtless and bandaged ribs. Something she had seen countless times.

"Lucy," he asked with uncertainly. "How do you have E.N.D.'s book?" She quickly told him of how she had gotten it. "Natsu," he asked uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"Mavis said so herself, if it came from anyone else. I don't know if I would believe them…" She glanced down at the dreaded book in her hands. "Either way, we need to finish this…"

"Agreed."

So the two of them rushed off. Needing to find a place to lay low. While Lucy works on rewriting the book. While Gray would have to keep an eye out.

The two had found a place to do so. Hoping it was a far off place. Away from the beaten path from anyone to stumble onto them. With one last breath of encouragement. Lucy had opened the book and started to get to work. Only to be have swarms of unrecognizable language rushing towards her.

"This is going to take a while," she whispered in uncertainty. ' _Sage, I hope you're with your Daddy.'_

xXx

Elfman was rushing from one fallen stone after another. As his little girl was hanging onto him. "It's not manly to hit a man, with a child on their back!" He yelled at the man, who kept trying to sandstorm him.

"Only makes it that much easier to get you," the man replied. With a laugh that nearly caused Sage to wiggle down Elfman's shirt in fear.

After a moment of hiding. Making sure that his little girl was secure. Elfman heard a sound of running feet coming towards them. Someone who wasn't part of the battle he was in. Just before the sound of someone jumping then, "Poison Dragon's Grip Strike!"

Elfman jumped out. Prepared to fight, but only stopped to see the sandstorm mage to hit the ground. Dead. Forcing him to see a man that he only heard about, Cobra with a sinister look in his eye.

"Where is the 'Light' of your Fairy Tail guild," Cobra asked. As he looked at the little girl. Giving him a giggly grin.

Elfman glared but said, "She's somewhere…" He glanced down at Sage with a smile. "Sage, this is one of your mother's...friends."

Cobra's eyebrow raised. "She's...your mate?" After Elfman had nodded. Cobra looked around the area and pointed at at direction. "Starshine is that way…"

"How do you know?"

"Her soul's music is different than anyone else," he shrugged his shoulders. "Since Nirvana. I always knew where she was…"

"What does it sound like?" Elfman had always wanted to know. Since he had been with Lucy. He always wanted to know about her.

"Simply, sound like a melody of the stars dancing…" Cobra stopped talking for a moment. He seemed to have picked something up. "You better get to her… Sounds like she is tempting to do something dangerous," he growled out.

"Moma," cried Sage, as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Like what," growled out Elfman. Eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sound of demon music, trying to diminish hers." Before Cobra rushing off at a direction.

Elfman didn't know what to do. But allow his feet to carry him to the direction that Cobra had pointed to before. Where he said that he heard Lucy's soul.

' _Lucy,'_ Elfman willed in his soul. ' _Don't do anything foolish.'_


End file.
